Say When
by Jelly-Bean-Jr
Summary: "I missed you," I whispered, tears falling. Brady smiled sadly, kissing away each tear, gathering me in his arms. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fought it I- I was scared." He hushed me, "Shh, Fala, it doesn't matter. I still love you. Always." -Brady/OC
1. He didn't

**Hello my readers:) This is a fun little multi-chaptered songfic. (15 chapters exactly)**** Or I'm just using that as an excuse to only have 15 chapters because there are 15 verses in the song *cheeky grin*  
><strong>**  
>Song: "Say When", by The Fray<strong>

**Review?  
><strong>

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p>I see you there,<br>Don't know where you come from  
>Unaware of a stare from someone<br>Don't Appear to care  
>That I saw you, and I want you<p>

Fala's point of view-

"Fala..." Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair in annoyance. But I wasn't annoying. You'd have to be a complete cow to think that. And Samuel, my dearest brother, is most certainly a cow. He just doesn't moo like one.

More like barks. But what fun are cows when they don't moo? None at all. So as you can tell, Sam equals no fun at all. Besides, was it my fault I didn't want any muffins? Maybe I want a cupcake every once in a while. But no, according to Emily, cupcakes take too long to bake. And, amazingly, muffins are her specialty. Like I cared. What she didn't know is that I don't depend on her like Sam and his... _pack_.

So I decided to make cupcakes of my own.

If Sam and Emily insisted on being difficult, then why can't I take matters into my own hands? Exactly. But, for some unknown reason, I wasn't born with any baking skills at all. Which makes zero sense too. I can cook perfectly. Chicken. Steak. Burgers. Pasta. You name it.

But it seems I was born without baking skills.

So, as you can see, me cooking cupcakes didn't turn out too well. Plus, honestly, it wasn't all that bad anyways. They're all freaking out over _nothing_.

"Do you know how much it's going to cost to fix that kitchen? Everything...gone." It was only a small fire. And it's not like anyone got hurt anyway, so...no blood, no foul, right? Samuel here doesn't think so. But I personally think it's no big deal. It's just a kitchen. There are thousands of those around, in every house, actually. But Fala's? Those are one in a life time things.

Thank God I didn't get hurt. I rolled my eyes. Not that anyone asked...

"No, I know. And I told you I was sorry. It's not like anyone ever _offered _to help me bake the cupcakes in the first place. But, no, as long as your imprint is safe who gives a fuck about anything else! ?" I yelled, curling my hands into fists. Do you know what I had to listen to for the past hour? It's 'you ruined the kitchen', or 'Emily could've gotten hurt', or -my favorite- 'do you know how Emily will feel about her kitchen being burnt down?'. Yep. That's all I heard. No, 'did you get hurt, Fala?', or 'are you sure you're alright?'. Emily this, Emily that.

I could've punched him.

I sighed, ignoring his vein bursting yelling as I walked past the pack, trying my best not to glare at their torn faces. It wasn't like I burned the kitchen down on _purpose_.

"Fala!" I turned around, watching as Emily ran past Sam and at me, her face crumpled in concern. Well, at least _someone _cares about me. Here I am, thinking I'm nothing but a piece of gum under someone's shoe. Silly me. Emily the muffin man- no, sorry, _women _is here to make me feel better about burning down _her _kitchen, as Sam had oh so kindly put many times.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" She asked, her hands cupping my cheeks as she looked me up and down.

"Emily, I'm sorry about your kitchen-" I started with a sigh, but was abruptly cut off at Emily's loud scoff.

"I don't care about the kitchen, Fala, you could've gotten hurt!" She yelled, seeming absolutely appalled that I'd be the least worried about that pesky little kitchen.

Guess who's gonna get in trouble? Bingo; Samuel Uley. My bastard of a brother.

"You see, it's just that Sam's been giving me crap about the kitchen...I figured I'd apologize to you," I said slowly, watching Emily frown. And, almost instantly, Sam appeared right next to her, glaring me down. The joys of being a little sister, especially to some whipped no-guts brother. Kind of like doubling the fun.

"Sam, the kitchen isn't important right now. What if Fala got hurt? She could've..." And that's where the tears come in. Emily seemed to just break down right then and there, making Sam look even more torn as he tried to comfort her.

He is so whipped. No, I'm sorry, he's just imprinted. Not whipped. Cuz' there's a difference...I rolled my eyes, sending the two love-birds a scowl. Yes, yes, love, a beautiful thing. But there is nothing beautiful about the way Sam obsesses over Emily. Quite frankly, it's just sad. Never mind it being funny, that whole idea of imprinting being funny was burned to the ground with the kitchen. It's just messed up, and flat out sad.

"Hey, you okay?" I turned around, my brow furrowing as I looked at Seth. Seth was...in other words, the only wolf I could mildly stand. He was sweet, and just naturally caring. To me, anyway. I think the main reason I like him is because he's the only wolf that gives a fuck and _doesn't _have an imprint. The one's with imprints are just...well, they're just ridiculous - and the non-imprinted wolves are so damn rude and annoying all the time. Personally I've never actually talked to the non-imprinted wolves besides Seth, but I hear them in the kitchen all the time.

Very, very annoying.

"Yes, thank you," I answered, wrapping my arms around Seth for a comforting hug.

"Brady, man, what the hell?" I glanced up, watching as...Collin? shook -what I assumed to be- Brady's shoulder roughly. I looked up at Brady, frowning at his awestruck face, his slack jaw, and wide eyes. Okay, I get it, I burnt down a whole kitchen. Weren't they over the shock yet?

"Uh oh," Seth mumbled under his breath, immediately letting me go like some kind of hot plate. I jumped a little, startled at Seth's reaction. What the hell?

"What the hell?" I asked aloud, voicing my thoughts. Seth sent me a sheepish look before glancing over at Brady, who, in return, only glared angrily. His body quaking. Seth must've pissed someone off. I clicked my tongue, giving Seth an amused smile while he eyed Brady cautiously.

"I don't think your future..._boyfriend_," Seth started, sparing me an amused smile in return, "likes that I touched you before him," I frowned at Seth in utter confusion. Future boyfriend? Still confused I glanced back at Brady who seemed to be back to that awestruck look. Slack jaw, wide eyes, the whole thing. Then I looked back at Seth. Still smiling, looking more and more amused. Back to Brady. Still...awestruck. Wait...

"Future...boyfriend?" I returned my attention to Brady who was now smiling, staring straight at me with those wide eyes filled with excitement, and surprise. I tilted my head to the side, finding something very disturbingly familiar with the look Brady was giving me. Too familiar for comfort.

"Congratulations, man," Collin said, slapping a hand on Brady's shoulder. Which brought even more confusion. Congratulations? ...future boyfriend...? I stared straight back at his wide eyes, a smile stretching across his face when I looked directly at him.

And then it clicked.

"You asshole!"


	2. They're all so clueless

What's your name?  
>Cause I have to know it,<br>You let me in and begin to show it  
>I'm terrified,<br>Cause you're heading straight for it,  
>Might get it<p>

Fala's point of view-

It took Seth, Sam, Collin, Embry, and Paul to hold Brady back the moment I screamed at him. His face was twisted into pure horror the moment I fell onto the soft grass and broke down in hysterical tears. I know what you're thinking..._wow_. But, trust me on this. This whole 'imprinting' jig thingy-ma-bobber ruined _both _of our lives.

Just think, Brady is going to spend his teenager years not worrying about losing his virginity or how many parties he can get into, but making sure I'm safe and happy. Sure, that's fantastic, but look at this realistically. Do you really think he'd be happy with doing so if he were just a human boy?

I think not.

As far as this whole 'teenage wolf' thing goes, it's bad enough as it is. As far as I can see, the most precious thing a person wants is freedom. No one hanging on their backs, or breathing down their necks 24/7. And with the wolf thing Brady had given up his privacy with that weird ass mind link, and its not like he can have fun when he's running around saving us from blood-sucking vampires.

Imprints, however, are the real deal. The whole 'THIS IS IT' thing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if Brady weren't a wolf, I highly doubt he'd take a second glance at me, and me the same to him. This whole thing just basically screwed us both over for the rest of eternity. More so him, but I'll admit that it does put a damper on _my _free will as well.

I know, I know, 'as long as the imprint is happy', but get this. Quil and Claire, yes...friends. Only because she's 7 right now. But if she was 16 when Quil had imprinted on her? Hundred bucks says she'd be knocked up right _now_. But that's just it, I don't _want _a romantic relationship. And considering the fact Brady and I are practically almost the same age-group and almost adults, he's gonna want a girl on his arm. No dice sunshine.

Thus brings us to the present. I am now crying my heart out because one look caused mine and Brady's whole future to be engraved in stone. And Brady is now almost bursting a vein and killing my older brother just to get to me.

Talk about chaos.

"I have to- let me go! She- she _needs _me!" Brady cried out, struggling once again to escape the grasp of his pack mates. I just glared at him, the once sad tears now turning into blinding rage. This was all his fault. I could feel it. It's _all _Brady's fault. If he hadn't looked at me we'd be perfectly fine! But no, he just had to turn his stupid head.

I grinded my teeth together, glowering as Brady continued to fight his way out of the 5 wolves hold. And, I'll give him props, he seemed to almost be winning. _Almost_. Just not quite there.

"Brady, man, calm. The. Fuck. _Down_!" Collin yelped, dodging Brady when he growled angrily in his face, thrashing about. I stared at them silently, knowing the tears were falling freely without any effort.

First the kitchen burns down, and now this?

Today really wasn't my day.

"Brady, _stop_," Sam ordered, not once raising his voice. But the power was so evident that even _I _flinched, hell, I'm not even a wolf. That's some weird shiz right there, that's all I've got to say. Brady slumped forward, seeming completely exhausted as he stared at me in lazy wonder, not once able to lift a single finger when I clenched my teeth and glared. He seemed completely torned as I stayed glued in my spot, using all of my energy to glare at him while Seth, Collin, Paul, Embry, and Sam carefully released his arms.

I watched silently as he fell to his knees on the ground with a loud thump, ignoring the need to wince with him at the harsh contact.

Damn bond is already working its way through the nerves. It was almost like a fast acting virus. Scary.

"Hey," he mumbled hoarsely, giving me a pleading look, his eyes wide with pain when I continued to glare.

"I'm Brady," he continued, when I ignored him a small pout formed on his cute, full lips. My face scrunched together at the thought. 'Cute full lips?', crap.

"Damnit," I cursed aloud, abruptly getting up from my spot. Seth laughed quietly from his spot on the side, obviously knowing that _something _about Brady went off in my head; something _nice_.

"What? What's _wrong_? !" Brady yelled from his spot on the grass, nearly begging. My fists clenched.

Only an imprint can make a grown man -or someone who looked like a grown man- beg. It was truly a _sad _sight. I shook my head, biting my tongue to keep from shouting out 'you!' directly in his face. Please, I may be a bit..._mean _at times, but I'm not going to make him cry. Because I _know _that saying that to him will make him cry, maybe even roll up into the fedal position. Hell, I don't know. But he's certaintly not going to take that comment with a simple nod.

"Fa-"

"_Don't _say my name!" I nearly screeched, making Seth stop mid-sentence, giving me a startled look before simply nodding, his adams apple bobbing nervously.

"I don't want him to know it. In fact, why don't we just forget about this whole imprint thing? Yeah?" I nodded, agreeing with myself as Brady shook his head frantically, apparently not liking the idea at all.

"How about you undue the imprint, huh? Then imprint on someone else," I said calmly, making my voice sound like I was talking to an ignorant child. Sam sighed disappointingly from his spot while Paul tried not to burst out laughing at Brady's horror stricken face.

"You know it doesn't work that way, Fala," Sam said, immediately making me face palm as Brady repeated my name in an echoed whisper. Sam just made this whole thing a lot worse. If _Brady _knows my name, then that's just one more reason for him to get too attached. Stupid Sam. I'm glad I burnt down his kitchen - well, partly _my _kitchen too considering I live there...but, uh, still his kitchen. Technically.

"Why the hell not! ?" I yelled, waving my hands around while Paul started to howl with hysterical laughter. The jerk.

"You think this is funny! ?" I yelled, stomping up to him, "I'd like to see how _you'd _react if some...some...fucking _pup _imprinted on _you_! Thus screwing your whole life over for eternity! No freedom! No _nothing! _I'm Stuck!" I screamed, making the whole yard full of wolves fall silent, all their heads turned towards me. But what did I care? This was all a misunderstanding. I wasn't _anybody's _soulmate, and Brady doesn't love me like I'm his entire world. He doesn't, he _can't_.

"Do you actually feel that way?" Brady whispered brokenly behind me, tears gathering up in his eyes threateing to spill over any second.

I opened my mouth to scream 'yes' at him, but the words caught in my throat. I tried again, but nothing came out. _Nothing_. Instead I just stared in his eyes, watching as tears actually began to fall. Running down his beautiful cheek bones and across his russet skin. I wanted to punch myself. _I _was the cause to that. Yet, I knew I had done the right thing.

"You- you don't _have _to, Fala," he mumbled, standing up slowly. I watched his tearful eyes glance over at Sam for permission. Permission to come _closer_.

I wanted to die when Sam nodded for approval.

Slowly Brady crept forward, watching me warily as I just stood there like an idiot. Not once awknowledging his approaching form. I stared at him when he stopped right in front of me, his fingers slowly skimming my cheek. I however, still being the frozen jackass of the day, could only stand there, not once approving or denying his touch or his radiating heat.

"We could just be friends," he murmured, still moving his fingers over my face. I continued to watch him as he stared at my eyes for a moment longer before dropping down to my lips, right when his fingers started to graze over my bottom lip.

"But you want more," I insisted stiffly, "you'll always want more," Brady paused, seeming thoughtful for a second, his tears of hurt quickly forgotten when he was at close proximity.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said sternly, still touching my bottom lip. I sneered at his excuse. 'Whatever makes you happy', what a load of BS.

"Liar," I hissed, my brain finally catching up with my body as I jerked away from him. Brady's hand stayed in mid air where my bottom lip used to be, utter shock written clear on his face.

"I _do _want you to be happy," he said, clearly appalled at the thought that I didn't believe him. The thing is, I _know _Brady wants me to be happy. But he wants me to be happy with _him_. Do you want to know how well it would play out if I were to kiss another guy anywhere near Brady? Huh? It would end in blood...and a lot of paper work. Two thing of which I do not want to worry about. And even if I do find someone, what makes you think Brady will find a girl of his own? The one that see's him romantically?

I told you; my future, his future, all set in stone. We're suppose to end up together. It's...inevitable.

"Fala..." Sam sighed, putting an arm around my shoulder, "I know you must feel confused, but...open up to the idea? It'll be easier on both of you, the imprint is -"

"_No_. It's _not _finding a soulmate, it's all about...breeding! Do you know what that feels like? Knowing that someone is so obssessed with you only because you can give them healthy pups? It's...it's sick! It's undermining!" I growled, hearing Jared, Sam, Paul, Quil, _and _Jacob all sigh heavily. The _imprinted _wolves. Of course they wouldn't agree with me. They're in _love_, why would they admit the connection is only for baby making? It would make them look bad.

"I love Emily, Fala, and Brady loves you. It's not _just _for breeding. It's soulmates, the person that can make you the happiest," Sam said calmly, giving me a smile. I frowned, feeling my left eye twitch.

They were all so clueless.


	3. Just friends

**Bum, bum, buuuuuuum. You see? Imprinting really is a mess:\ Especially with my nifty little character; Fala. And Brady, well, Brady just imprinted on the wrong girl:( I almost feel like crying, putting him through such a difficult relationship. ...and all he wanted was someone to love him :{ Please...it's just- it's too much. Mleh, anyways, since I'm done with that, I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who reviewed:) You're too sweet, really...honestly, I'm getting a sweet tooth.  
><strong>**  
>Even though I had that before this whole thing, but, meh. What are you going to do? I really need some chocolate. Or pudding! Yum:D Anyway, I want to tell you guys that this story - alone with all my other multi-chaptered stories - are all entwined into one whole series. SO YES; there is going to be Lakota in here. And then some other pairings. But, unlike my lovely friend here on fanfiction, I'm not going to start a bunch of projects all at once. <strong>

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p>Hear the song playin' on background,<br>All alone but you're turning up now,  
>And everyone is rising to meet ya',<br>To greet you

Fala's point of view-

I stormed out of that mess the moment I realized that I was on this whole thing alone. Not even Sam -my own flesh and blood!- would take my side. Sure, I'm a pain, but siblings _are _suppose to stand together on things. Apparently Samuel had forgotten about that little detail, but, meh, I'm sure he'll turn around at some point...

Oh, who am I kidding?

I'm alone. Everyone else thinks imprinting is this holy ritual that makes their lives better. And, since I already gave you guys an ear full on my opinion for imprinting, I'll just leave it at that. I stomped all the way past that burnt mess that used to be a kitchen, not once glancing at Emily as she called after me, confusion quite evident. It's not everyday I get to dramatically storm out of places for a reason.

"Fala?" I turned around, barely smoldering my scream of shock as Brady stood before me, his body so close to mine that I could _smell _him. Well...he just popped out of no where, didn't he? Joy. I really hope that doesn't become a habit. I'm 17 for crying out loud...my heart isn't what it used to be. I blinked up at him, taking a large step backwards. And Brady just watched me, pain flickering across his face before he managed to compose it into a mask of indifference. Almost out of reflex I copied his face with my own bored look, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him right after he blinked in shock.

I can't even have _fun _properly. Ugh.

"Brady," I acknowledged with a simple nod, trying my best to ignore the fact Brady smiled a bit after I said his name. I resisted the urge to smile back. This imprinting thing wasn't so comfortable when you're trying to fight it. Just the thought of me being able to fall right into Brady's arms right now and kissing him without hearing any complaints was too tempting that I literally had to restrain myself. Why did he have to be so good looking? It wasn't fair. But, I'll hold strong...for logic and freedom. For having a choice.

"Stop that," I grumbled angrily, crossing my arms. Brady stopped smiling, making me want to smack him upside the head. Trust him to do whatever I tell him to do. Disgusting.

"Stop _that_!" I yelled, nearly exploding as he took an alarmed step forward. Why he took one _forward _I do not know, but either way, it was starting to get a little hard to breathe properly. He smelt so_oooo _good. I leaned forward a bit, feeling my eye lids flutter slightly. He smelt like pine and- No! I yanked my head back, equally shocked and somewhat disgusted with myself and him as I realized he was also leaning forward. He's a tricky little bugger, isn't he? Brady gave me an apologetic smile, moving his hand so he could brush a piece of hair behind my ear. And I let him.

Crap, what is wrong with me?

"Why do you want to fight it?" He asked lowly, his voice deep and husky. A shiver passed down my spine. I bit my bottom lip uncertaintly.

"Why wouldn't I? Don't you want a choice? A say in who you can be with?" Why would I ask him such a thing? I could almost picture him shaking his head as an answer, but, instead, he only paused, thinking briefly. I blinked, confused now.

"Yes, I do want a say in who I want to be with," I sighed, part of it out of relief, the other out of confusion. Brady paused again, giving me a smile that I reluctantly returned. Maybe he gets it?

"And I say that I want to be with you," my smile fell quickly. Or maybe he doesn't get it. I started to turn around, but was stopped with him grabbing my forearm, his grip tight and firm. Looking back at him I could only stare helplessly into his brown eyes, hypnotized at the warmth in them. My heart skipped a beat at the feel of his fingers slowly moving up and down my arm. Our gaze didn't break when he moved forward slightly, and I stayed completely still, watching him. By now I think it was safe to say that my brain was no longer connected to my body. I wanted to tell him to stop, to tell him I didn't want him touching me, that this was all just a sick joke. But I didn't.

So he kissed me.

I've never actually kissed a guy before. Very pathetic when you think about it, but in some ways it was understandable for some girls. His lips were warm, and incredibly soft to the touch. Maybe this wasn't even considered a kiss, just a small touch of lips. It was enough to shoot a bolt of electricity through my entire body. Brady pulled away with a sigh, smiling slightly.

"Do you still want to fight it?" Yes, of course I did! It wasn't my fault he was digging himself deeper. I said it from the beginning. I didn't want him or his imprint. Even if he was one hell of a kisser...that meant nothing. A lot of guys are good at kissing - or so I've heard. That doesn't mean Brady and I were destined.

"Yes," I whispered, rocking on my heels to fall back away from him. Brady frowned, looking crushed but mostly confused.

"Brady," I continued, deciding to take the nice route. Just easing him into my explanation.

"It has nothing to do with you, you're...well, I don't know who you are. Which is my basic point. You don't know who I am either. And yet, what are you feeling towards me?"

"Love, the need to protect you, wanting to make you happy, to hold you in my arms. I want to make you smile, laugh, to love where you are. To know that you're loved and that everything is going to be okay. That you don't have to worry about anything. I feel that you should have everything. A good life, friendship, family, and love," he said quickly, not missing a single beat. I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek. Well, _damn_.

"Do you know my favorite color?" I asked. Not the best example, I admit. But it was enough to make him pause, his brows furrowing.

"No...what is it?"

"See? You feel all of that, yet you don't know squat about me. Don't you see? This imprint thing is...pointless. I'm like any girl you see off the street! Except, you just have forced feelings upon me. And it's spiceberry," Brady nodded, seeming to mull this over in his head.

"...uh...spiceberry, huh?" I groaned.

"That is so not the point. What I'm trying to get at is that I _don't _love you. Not like that...anyway," I swallowed at his pain stricken face, a low punch blowing right into my gut at the sight.

"We can be friends?" I started to shake my head in disagreement, but was stopped at his wide puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Come on, Fala...this imprint, even though it's pointless to you. It won't go away just like that. It's not going to do us any good with us ignoring each other, or not awknowledging the imprint at all. The imprint is there. Being friends will...help. You're not tied to me, and I'm not tied to you, I swear," he held his hands up, taking a large step backwards to make his point. My brain shouted at me, saying that this was a bad idea. That this was just a tricky little plot that'll lead to something bigger. Something that I was trying to prevent in the first place. Then again...there is that other part. The part that told me to trust him.

"Just friends?" I asked carefully, watching him smile brightly.

"Just friends," he agreed.


	4. A moment alone, is that too much to ask?

**Update! It is here:) Please, keep your applauds and photography until the end:P It has been a very slow day, meaning I'm trapped in the house with nothing to do, and the computer...it was giving me that look. The one that told me to come closer...to just sit on the chair and to type. Who am I to refuse such a look? You know if you were me you would've given in too, don't lie. Is it just me or is it raining an awful lot this summer? Or at least it has been for a few days now - mostly at night, but it **is **still raining.**

**Anyhoo, sorry for that little ramble. I'll get to the story now:) Thanks! Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p>Turn around and you're walkin toward me,<br>I'm breaking down  
>and you're breathing slowly<br>Say the word and I will be your man,  
>your man, say when<p>

Fala's point of view-

"So...you and Brady, huh?" I turned to look over at Lakota, Jacob's imprint, with an annoyed expression as she wriggled her eye brow suggestively. Is it me or does this girl not know how to mind her own business? Obviously not considering she's been poking me in the shoulder as asking the same question over and over again. Just makes me want to clock her over the damn head.

"_No_, we're_ just friends_," I seethed, glaring through narrowed eyes. Lakota nodded, pursing her lips and giving me some strange mixture of an expression back. I wasn't exactly sure if it was a glare, or some kind of creepy smile of knowingness, either way, I didn't like it.

"Or are you?" She challenged, grinning widely and leaning back against her beach towel. I huffed, turning over to Seth's not-so-imprint, Charlotte. One who still remained oblivious to the whole wolf thing. You see, being Brady's _imprint _Sam found it a complete must that I attend their wolfy outing. And since Charlotte isn't an imprint and is dating Seth, I find her automatically 'okay' in my book. Even if she was a bit strange. I've already caught her talking to herself on more than just one occasion, and on those occasions I found myself wanting to cry considering that I was now apart of this freaky group of friends or...pack mates or whatever. Call me mean, or whatever nasty insult you have whirling in your pretty little heads, but I didn't like being an imprint. I was being forced to hang out with everyone. I didn't have a choice, Sam said I couldn't hang out with my old friends. Well...I _could_, but I couldn't be that close to them. It irritated me. I already had to drop 18 calls from my friends and tell them I was busy. Sure, maybe I was, but I didn't _want _to be. And this is only after one day. Tomorrow will probably be worse, next week will be unbearable. And on week 2 I'll probably end up stabbing someone.

"Is this your first time..._here_?" I asked, emphasizing the word 'here' so she knew what I meant. Charlotte looked over, smiling kindly. And I immediately was thankful that she wasn't sucked into imprinting - it would've hurt to see someone like her be pinned down to one place, and to only one person.

"No. Seth always wants to invite me everywhere, talking about how I should get to know his friends more or something like that," she shrugged, her cheeks sucking in as her eyes moved to the left quickly as if there was someone there, before they shifted back to me.

It was a little creepy.

"What do you guys do anyway? Just...sit? Eat?" Lakota's loud voice sounded from behind me, her skinny arm draping over my shoulder as she hugged me into her side. I grimaced. She was a little boney. Do they not feed her or something?

"Nah, we do all kinds of fun things. You know, kick down kids sand castles, eat their mothers, then we suffocate all of the fish in the sea by holding them underwater." I know she was kidding, obviously trying to get a laugh out of me, but I still found her sense of humor a bit disturbing. Or maybe it was just her in general. I couldn't quite place it.

"I- I think I'm going to go home. A little sick to the stomach," I said quickly, standing up and knocking Lakota over in the process. She blinked, looking at me curiously before shrugging and laying back down in the position she was when I knocked her over. Charlotte just gave me an uncertain nod, returning her gaze back to the ocean.

"Heeeey, Fala, where are you going?" Brady asked, jogging up to me when I got far enough away from Jacob's imprint and Seth's girlfriend.

"Home," I muttered darkly, crossing my arms. Brady grabbed my hand, stopping me from going any further. Sighing loudly I could only turn around, giving him my most irritated look. Why couldn't I just be left alone in peace? Just because I'm his imprint doesn't mean he has to know about my whereabouts every freaking second of the day.

"Your not having fun?"

"No, not really," I admitted, glancing over at Lakota and Charlotte again. Who both seemed to be having a very interesting conversation as they both waved their arms around in several various hand gestures. I frowned, pursing my lips.

"Are they leaving you out?" He growled, glaring angrily at the two. I scoffed, stomping away from him.

"Come on, Fala, tell me whats wrong. _Please_?" He begged, grabbing my arm again, but this time pulling me fully into his chest. Almost instantly I went rigid. He did understand the whole 'just friends' thing, right? What if this wasn't just friendly though? But, friends hug. All the time. I bit my lip, reluctantly relaxing into his arms, trying to push away the tension. We were only friends.

He promised.

"It's just a lot to take in, okay? I don't think I want- I don't think I'm _ready _to be surrounded by all of this. Lakota...Jacob's imprint, she's talking about how I'll give in. Charlotte's just a reminder of what I could be if you didn't imprint. And, I'm not _use_ to anything yet," Brady sighed, his chin resting on the top of my head, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist as he rubbed soothing circles on my lower back. I'm not going to lie, it did feel...nice. But if I didn't stop him now he'd probably get carried away. I pulled away from him, somewhat reluctantly, looking down as he slowly let me go.

"I just want to go home," I finally said, meeting his gaze head on. Brady frowned, biting the corner of his bottom lip. Gawd his lips are gorgeous...I shook my head, clearing the thought away quickly. Those aren't friendly thoughts, definitely not.

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No!" I said, maybe a little too loudly. The rest of the pack glanced over, Seth looking concerned, and the rest of them a bit annoyed. I'm starting to think no one really likes me here. I tried not to be offended by that. It's good that they don't like me, right? That way they won't want me around. So I'll probably be around less. Brilliant. I brought my hand up to my earing, playing around with it nervously.

"I just- you looked like you were having fun. I don't want to ruin it," I said sternly, not making room for any arguments. Brady sensed this and slowly nodded, still looking a bit reluctant.

"If you say so..." he trailed off, eyeing me carefully, worry quite evident.

"I say so," he nodded, sending me a smile before walking backwards, his eyes watching me as I turned around. Who knows? He probably watched me the whole way home too. When I got home I pulled out my phone, turning it off so no one would bother me. I needed a nap, something to relax me. Something to make me forget about this whole thing. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with Brady. He's a really sweet kid...I just don't...you get it. I've explained it enough, but seriously? It's too much. Maybe I was just overwhelmed. Maybe none of this has something to do with the whole 'tied together, forever' thing, maybe it just happened so fast? I shook my head, knowing very well that wasn't it at all. The fact that all of this was being pushed on me just added to the stress, it didn't make it. Sighing I walked into my room, screaming when I saw Brady standing there.

And when I say screaming, I mean that I flat out broke into a bloody murder scream. Brady looked shocked, his hand clasping over my mouth in utter panic.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said quietly, waiting for the scream to die down. What can I say? You wouldn't be very pleasantly surprised either to find the guy you just talked to on the beach end up in your bedroom. I seriously thought my heart stopped beating for a minute. I wasn't very good with surprises.

"You okay?" he asked after a moment of silence, watching me worriedly as he removed his hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely," he said, pouting. I pursed my lips, keeping the glare on my face. This was getting old. Did the guys seriously do this with their imprints everyday? _Stalk _them, pop out of freaking _no where_?

"Well, I did, now get _out_," I growled angrily, pointing to the door for him to make his exit. Brady gaped at me, shocked at my tone of voice.

"Are you mad?" he whispered, sitting down - _uninvited _- on the corner of my bed.

"I'm tired, and I want to be alone," I insisted, still pointing at the door, "now _leave_," Brady looked about to protest but the second Sam arrived in my doorway he left without another word. Sam glared at me, crossing his arms as he muttered something to Brady, before ordering him to go do his shifts for patrol. But he didn't move, all he did was narrow his eyes at me and stand in the doorway.

"What?" I asked, extremely annoyed now. Could I not be alone? Not even for some few precious moments? I wanted to be alone, damnit! I didn't want some wolf breathing down my neck, or Brady to be popping out of nowhere and asking if I was okay every second. I'm fine, I'm breathing, and I want to be alone. Was that too much to ask? It never was before. Everyone actually seemed to prefer that I was far away from them, but now? I was being suffocated.

"You shouldn't do that to him, Fala, he's only trying to help," I groaned. Knowing fairly well he wasn't going to leave it at that. I was going to get a lecture. And next thing I know I'm going to be shoved in a wedding dress and dragged down the aisle.

You just wait and see.


	5. Breathe

**So this is the fun part, I finally got Microsoft word downloaded :D Yay! So less mistakes, I mean, there will be a few slip up's now and then, but I'm confident that the Microsoft word will point out any mistakes. Even though sometimes it can be a bit screwy… :\ What I'm trying to say is that I'll probably update more often now that I don't have to Beta my own work – and even then it doesn't always turn out well :( Grrr…but I guess that's all I really want to say. By the way, just 10 more chapters and the stories done :D Tell me I'm not the only one excited from that news? **

**Sorry, by the way, this chapter was a little rushed. I didn't know exactly how to write it, but it's here. Sorry if it fails :P REVIEW? Please? :)**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p>And my own two hands<br>will comfort you tonight, tonight  
>Say when<br>And my own two arms  
>will carry you tonight, tonight<p>

Fala's point of view-

"I cannot fathom why you'd want to hurt him," Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glared at me, pacing in front of my bedroom door.

"I-"

"All he's trying to do is make you happy, Fala; all he wants is for you to accept him. Do you know what this does to the pack? You rejecting him every chance you get? It's making the pack weaker! He can't concentrate straight knowing that you could be sitting somewhere just hating him. He wants to know that you-"

"Sam! I get it, okay? I don't hate him; not completely anyway," Sam sighed, continuing his mindless pacing.

"I don't see what the big deal is; Emily had no trouble excepting this. Kim didn't either. And Rachel barely put up a fight. Claire's younger than you and even she understands this better! You're destroying Brady _and _my pack, I won't allow you to do that," I frowned, pressing my hand to my temple as I try to massage it, wishing that this stupid headache would go away. This is what I meant with imprinting, it brings drama, and unneeded problems.

Did he honestly think I wanted to hurt Brady? He didn't do anything _bad_; it wasn't like it was Brady's fault he imprinted. He couldn't help it. All I'm trying to do is point him in the right direction, towards the truth of it all instead of pretending everything was okay. Like this happened all the time, every day. And it _doesn't_. I've grown up with mom constantly telling Sam and me that fairy tales weren't real, that we had to work for things in life and that shit happens and we have to pull through it.

But this? I couldn't even grasp it. I didn't _earn _undying love, or to have a whole pack of wolves protecting me. I didn't work for all of this, it was just given to me, and I didn't want to accept it. It was like knowing a person for…maybe a day and then all of a sudden he gives you a car and an engagement ring. I wouldn't accept it, let alone touch it.

"So this is all about the pack? You wouldn't care that your little sister is being forced into a relationship she's never asked for…or that some boy thinks he can sweep her off her feet with one look? Well guess what, Sammy? You're fucking dreaming!" I yelled, balling my hands into fists and standing up. My brother is one of the daftest boys I know, he's so ignorant to everything, and walks around like he's some hot shit that knows everything. And he doesn't. If he thinks that Emily had no trouble except who he was, then why are there three scars stretched across her face?

I bit my tongue, keeping myself from screaming that out – next thing I know I'd probably have some matching scars to go along with Emily's. Who knows? Maybe something worse, maybe I wouldn't make it through an attack. So what would happen if Brady attacked me? I didn't want to die, I didn't want to look into the mirror and be reminded of the day where I had a choice. One of which resulted in me being physically scarred. I didn't want to walk around eggshells, fearing that, if I made a wrong move, that it could be fatal. That maybe, if Brady forgot how strong he was, I could be crushed.

"Fala…" Sam sighed, sitting down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and giving my arm a comforting rub, "I know this must be confusing, but there's a reason Brady imprinted on you. Whichever that reason may be, you two were _meant _to be. There is no other guy out there that can make you any happier than Brady is capable of. And, for some reason, there is no other girl out there that can make Brady happier. It was bound to happen with or without the imprint – its _fate_."

There was something wrong with this conversation. I don't know about you, but I don't exactly feel comfortable with having a talk with my brother about 'fate'. What's even more screwed up is that he has no problem with this. This realization only supports the fact that Sam doesn't care about anything but his imprint. It was almost like the guys completely forgot they were still human and just acted on wolf instincts.

"You said that the imprinter would be anything the imprintee wanted them to be, correct?" I asked, crossing my arms and shrugging his arm off from around my shoulders. Sam sighed and nodded, knowing exactly where I was going with this.

"Well, I want Brady to be a friend. Not a _best _friend, not a friendly fuck buddy, or a friend that happens to be a _boy_friend. And God knows I don't want another big brother," I glared at Sam, making my point very clear as he watched me with disappointment wafting off of him in heavy waves, and frustration.

"Fala, you know that doesn't…it's a process. With Claire Quil was her protector at first – because that is what she needed, that was what every child has. Then he will be her big brother because she needs someone to look up to, someone she can confide in. Then she'll need a friend, someone she can trust completely, then, finally, a lover. That's how it goes…with you and Brady, you're supposed to…" I couldn't take it, I couldn't. Is this really what they thought?

No, I didn't blame them, because this is exactly what I thought too. Let's face it, the wolves weren't exactly 'ugly' or 'unattractive', it was unheard of that the imprintee didn't want anything romantic to do with the imprinter when she was old enough.

"But I don't," I finished, making Sam huff and slap a hand over his face before dragging it down slowly.

"Look, Fala, if you can't accept Brady, or take him fully or do something that will benefit _both _of you for the greater good…then, I- I think it would be best if you don't see him at all," I blinked, shocked at Sam's words.

This was his solution? He wanted to completely distance Brady and me, just because I wanted to be friends with him? I'm not going to lie; there was a part of me, deep down snarling at the thought of never seeing Brady again. It was almost absurd. Thinking that I wouldn't hear his voice, or see him smile…and, crap, this was after one day of the imprint. Maybe it was for the best? Before I got too attatched...before _we _got too attatched.

"…okay," I nodded, making Sam close his eyes, sighing loudly.

"You have to tell Brady yourself, Fala. Tell him…tell him you don't want to see him and that he's done his job so he won't feel like he's failed. Just…"

"Tell him to find someone else?" I suggested, making Sam nod reluctantly. By the way his face looked I knew that he didn't expect me to agree with him. He thought I was bluffing, but he was sadly mistaken. Sam slowly got up, not once glancing back at me as he exited the room, mumbling profanities to himself under his breath. One day, just one day and Sam has already told me to tell Brady that we can't see each other – not ever, because I refuse to go past the friend zone. But maybe I was just a crappy friend? No, it was too soon for that.

My brows furrowed, feeling my stomach clench tightly as I finally realized that this was it. _Sam_, my brother, Brady's alpha, has told me to tell Brady to cut the imprint. Which I don't understand in the slightest, yet, everything felt so _final_. It gave me chills. There was a quiet knock on my door; Brady's smiling face peeking through as he gave me an impish smile.

"Can I come in?" I could only nod, swallowing the lump in my throat. Sam was a bastard, wasn't it too soon? I couldn't even prepare a speech! How was I supposed to-?

"Sam said we needed to talk, and I-"

"Brady," I sighed, clenching my eyes closed as my fists curled, "we have to stop. No more imprint. No more friends. No nothing."

"What?" I pressed my eyes closed tighter – if that was possible – and took a deep breath. Willing myself not to look at Brady's face that was soon to be heartbroken. I'm not trying to be full of myself but this imprint stuff was serious, I've seen the way Sam handled Emily admitting she didn't want to see him, and I thought, what better way to say I couldn't hang around Brady then avoiding all eye contact?

"I want you to leave me alone, find someone else, and just forget everything." There was a quiet pause, making me hesitantly peek through one eye. What I didn't expect, however, was to see Brady staring at me blankly. No trace of anger, sadness, or even disbelief on his face. Just…blank.

"You sure that's what you want?" He whispered, not even glancing in my direction.

I could've sworn my heart shattered.

"It's what I need," I muttered, my eyes staring intently at his face, waiting for him to tremble, for him to scream, or just burst out into tears. He didn't…not once. Not a single shiver, not a sniffle, not a blink; and he left the room. Left me alone sitting on my bed staring after him, my mouth gapped open. Strangely enough, I couldn't bring myself to smile. It was over, Brady was gone…imprint forgotten. It was…_done_.

So why was it so hard to breathe?


	6. It's called starting a new chapter

**Another chapter! And this means that there are only 9 chapters left till I finish. Put that in a fraction and I have 6/15 of the story done. Reduce that and you have 2/5 :) ONLY 3/5 of the way to go! See? I'm smart :P Now, you all are wondering, why didn't Brady fight back? Is he that much of a turd? But, hey, not being wanted by an imprint is some pretty heavy stuff :( But I'm sure you guys will LOVE this chapter :D Review? Tell me what you think.**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p>Come close and then even closer<br>We bring it in but we go no further  
>We're separate<br>two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer

Fala's point of view-

I stabbed the peas in my TV dinner angrily, scowling as I grumbled to myself. It has only been 3 days, just 3 days and I haven't seen a lick of Brady. The kitchen was still a mess, well, I mean, the stove still needed to be replaced. They still had to refurnish most of the counters and cabinets, but so far the floor had been replaced with shiny new tiles – something I'm sure will have a hard time turning into flames. And for now the microwave is standing as a substitute for the oven, so…TV dinners it was until everything was in order again.

And that wasn't even the worst of it, because the kitchen is so burnt down and mauled to death, none of the pack ever comes here anymore since proper food can't be made. Sam's barely home. Emily just hangs around doing laundry, looking miserable with each passing second. And the house was so…quiet.

I felt like I was in hell. Who knew I'd miss the sound of overly obnoxious boys in the house? I didn't, that's for sure. And something that really irritated me? I got what I wanted. Brady won't be bothering me. Sam won't talk to me. The pack doesn't even look my way if I happen to run into them. Emily doesn't bother asking if I want to help her clean. And I'm finally alone. Oh, yeah, definitely alone. Yet, I couldn't help but think I deserved this. Why? Because I turned down a boy! No, not just any boy, my _soul mate_. Plus, it wasn't even my fault. It was ALL Sam's idea.

Brady and I were perfectly fine with being friends, but Sam had to shove his nosey ass into our business and fuck it up. Hah! Bet that'd put some sense into his so called pack. They were nothing but a bunch of immature pups with no sense of mind. You know what? I'm _glad _they're gone. Yeah, I'm glad. Ecstatic! Couldn't be happier.

"Is everything okay, Fala?" Emily asked, putting a hand on my should as I continued to stab the rubbery chicken in the plastic tray. I could only grunt, glaring at the blank TV before turning my glower onto the TV remote that was more than an arm reach away. And I, for one, didn't want to get up.

"Peachy," I hissed, chewing viciously on the wannabe chicken meat. It wasn't even meat. More like a truck tire…

"I think you're upset," Emily said wisely, sitting down next to me on the couch, "want to talk about it?" I shook my head angrily, swallowing thickly as the chicken was refusing to go down smoothly. Fucking cheap shit is what this is.

"It's all Sam's fault," I mumbled, gnawing on the plastic fork I held in my hand. Emily sighed, trying to rub the tension out of my shoulder as she clicked on the TV to some kind of romance movie. I choked on the fork as I witnessed the two lovers on the screen share a loving kiss, exchanging gag worthy 'I love you's'.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, alarmed as she took the fork out of my hand and patted my back before rubbing soothing circles. I shrugged, looking away from the screen in all my bitterness. Yes, you heard me. Bitter. I am bitter. But who's fault is that? SAM FREAKING ULEY! That's who. Everything was fine until he had to put his snotty little opinion in. So what? We're friends. Whoopee damn doo. Does that mean he deserves a medal? How does he feel now, huh? I hope he's slowly dying inside. Knowing what he did.

"I hate Sam," I decided finally, pushing away the disgusting dinner meal across the coffee table. Emily frowned, still rubbing my back, pressing a little harder this time in an attempt to release the knots in my poor old muscles. It's not very good for a 18 year old to go through so much stress. And right now I felt like I was ready to pop a vein.

"You don't mean that; you're just upset."

"You want to know what? Why Brady and I won't talk? Because of Sam! He told me that if I won't get involved with Brady romantically – then…tough nubs. I can't see him anymore," Emily's hand stopped abruptly on my back before she pulled away as if I was on fire, her face shocked as she watched me sneer and mock the people playing through the television. I knew I was being over-dramatic. I was the one who went along, wasn't I? I was the one who wanted Brady far away. And now it happened…yeah…I should be happy! I should be dancing, singing, doing all that.

"But, you know what? I'm glad he did. Because I _hate _Brady," I insisted snootily, smiling mockingly at her shocked expression, "what has he ever done besides annoy me? Love him? Hah! He's not good enough to love," I stood up angrily, stomping my way up to my room as I heard Emily scramble around. Doing what? I don't know. Nor do I care, thank you very much.

"I could do better," I rambled on, talking to myself now as I slammed by bedroom door closed, tearing open my closet door and flinging my dresser drawers open, "I could have ANY guy I wanted. I could lose my virginity. I could make out with someone. Hell, I can get married!" I continued, taking out my push up, red lacy bra, fiery red thong, and a small black dress that I used to own when I was 15. I'm sure it'd still fit – maybe it'll be a bit tight, but tight is good. Real good.

"Brady isn't a man, he couldn't be any fun if he wanted to. He's a monster! A little kid stuck in some steroid, jacked up body. Someone who turns into a wolf and runs around half naked. Someone who's FORCED to like me, yeah. I could do _way _better. I could fuck Johnny Depp if I wanted to, rape a kitten maybe," I proceeded to grumble under my breath, making little to no sense the longer the rant continued. Moving about in my room I shimmied in the dress, nearly cutting off my circulation as I zipped up the back, satisfied with the way it clung to me. Moving about and angrily running a brush through my hair I slipped on my red pumps, glaring at every single table corner or dirty laundry that dared get in my way.

That's when a shy knock came from the other side of my door, sounding almost distant as the pattern of knocks continued restlessly.

"Who is it!" I called, dabbing on some gloss and smearing some eye liner on.

"Uh…it's…me," Sam's voice came from the other end before he cleared his throat awkwardly, "can I come in?"

"Do what you want," I persisted, capping my lip gloss and hiking the dress up a little higher up on my thigh, grinning proudly at my reflection. Damn, I looked good. The door opened just then, Sam, Embry, Jacob, and…_Brady _appearing in the doorway. And, almost simultaneously, their jaws dropped and eyes popped, taking in my appearance. I smiled back wickedly, winking.

"Lookin' sexy, right?" I teased, posing a little. Jacob and Sam recovered first, both of them blinking hard and frowning.

"What are you wearing?" Sam hissed, pointing at me in an upset manner. I snorted, rolling my eyes and sparing myself another glance in the mirror. Yep, still looking sexy.

"Something that will get me laid," I answered, making Sam nearly have a heart attack on the spot, his mouth opening and closing while Jacob and Embry whistled under their breaths. And Brady…I didn't dare look at him. I didn't want to. I didn't _need _to. He's dead to me.

Dead, dead, dead, dead.

"No, absolutely not," Sam growled, looking like he wanted to do something but couldn't. What was he going to do? Strip me down? Yeah, I'm sure his little pack of pups would LOVE to see my thong. They'd get an eyefull; that's for sure.

"I'm 18, legal to do whatever the hell I want…well, except drink. But, damnit, I'm getting some sex tonight!" I yelled, stomping my foot. Glaring at them like a bitch.

"_Why_?" Sam asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as Embry, and Jacob shifted uncomfortably behind him. Obviously they didn't expect me to be ready to go out, more like wallowing in self-pity. Yeah, right. ANd Brady - I still didn't look at him. Didn't awknowledge him. Brady's gone, remember? I'm happy! Like I could birth a whole rainbow within a blink of an eye. Maybe get married to a unicorn.

"I think I need to spice it up a bit. Start my life. Since you, ahem, I'm sorry, since _I_," I sneered, making Sam frown visibly, "decided that Brady wasn't the one for me, I'll find myself someone who isn't _forced _to like me. And Brady can do the same. So…" I waved my hand at the four of them, making them all scatter to the side as I walked through the door, "I'm leaving now."

Moving to go down the stairs Brady caught me by the forearm, not daring to turn me towards him, but enough to stop me so he could lean down close to my ear. His hot breath washing over the side of my face.

"Why?" He whispered.


	7. Tear the walls down

**So, What a Twisted Happy Ending – DONE! Finally :) But, there will be a sequel :P So you guys can look forward to that. Focused on Jacob and Lakota, just takes place in Eclipse and the New born battle -_- As for this story? Currently we're on chapter 7 – meaning we have…8 chapters to go. Then it's the end! :o We must hurry…I only have a week -maybe less- till school starts up once more ;_; **

**Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p>Later on if it turns to chaos,<br>hurricane coming all around us  
>See the crack, pull it back from the window<br>you stay low  
>Say when<p>

Fala's point of view-

I let out a sigh, playing with the strap on my heels as I took them off my feet while staring at the ocean. Everything was so frustrating. And I'm not talking about the fact that rejecting Brady has made me an official outcast, even if it has. From my family, Emily, and the pack. Not that the pack have been much of company to me…but I did miss hanging out with…well, people. Being Sam Uley's younger sister wasn't exactly a deal breaker to many people in La Push. Besides the people who knew the actual truth I was the druggies leaders' little sister. In fact, because Sam became a wolf I had developed a reputation by just being…Sam's sister. It was infuriating. Anyone I'd try to hang out with – ever since I was 16 -when Sam officially turned into a wolf- it was like I had caught the plague. No one dared to talk to me, let alone let themselves be seen with me.

I was…miniature Sam. Unlikable, and avoidable. The Elders shined a respected light over me, even if it was slight, and the teachers of the school expected me to be smart and perfect. It wasn't like I was jealous from Sam. Far from it, actually. If anything, I wished I wasn't related to him. Then I wouldn't know of wolves', people would actually enjoy my company without assuming things, and…the pack wouldn't automatically think that I'd be all gaga over the imprint business. I guess that was us Uley's – imprinting at its worse. Sam imprinted on his ex-girlfriends, or, more appropriately, his ex-fiancée's cousin. And I, the stubborn little prude, refused to except it.

"Well if it isn't little miss sunshine," Seth appeared at my side, grinning widely as he took a comfortable spot next to me on the sand. But I saw straight through it. I knew he liked me just as much as the rest of the pack. Meaning; not very much. To them, I was like the snooty little brat that makes things more difficult. The one imprint that couldn't care less about anyone else as long as I was happy myself. To them, I was selfish, annoying, irritating, difficult, stubborn, and a total bitch. To Brady; I was just the girl…his soul mate to be exact, that shot him down.

"What are you doing, Seth?" I asked, resting my head against the tree behind me that I was currently propped up against. Seth only shrugged, the bright smile falling into a serious look. One of which I've never actually seen him wear up until now.

"You just seemed like you needed a friend. I know you know the pack isn't exactly fond of you but-"

"But what? Just as long as I give my entire life, soul, and heart to a guy I've only known less than a week than it's going to be okay? I don't even know if I _like _Brady. How do you guys expect me to love him? To want to be involved with him just by…looking at him?" Seth gave me a sympathetic smile, one of which I felt a rise of hope in. Surely he'd understand the mesh of this imprint?

"You get that, right?" I whispered pathetically, giving Seth a pleading look as he shook his head, sighing heavily. Thus squashing any hope.

"The pack; they're not sure what to think of you, you know. You're Sam's little sister – which kind of means we can't really hate you because Sam's alpha and all. As for Brady? You do know he doesn't have any choice but to love you," I snorted, giving Seth the evil eye. Was this supposed to make me feel better? All it's doing is reminding me of the exact reason _why _I don't like the imprint.

"And because he doesn't have a choice…well, that means he's stuck. And, for his sake and yours, just-"

"Hook up with him? Kiss him? Marry him? Be his girlfriend?" I asked angrily, feeling my blood boil. What was this! ? Friendship, that is all I wanted. Was that so hard to ask? I don't want Brady-

"No. No one is asking you for that," Seth said sternly, giving me a frustrated look.

"Then what exactly are you asking of me?"

"To accept him. Sam might get the whole imprint connection wrong, but I don't. I see things, I might not experience them like the rest of the pack, but I see them from a different angle. And from what Brady feels it's that you're holding back your friendship. You don't trust him fully, nor are you that committed. You aren't even making an effort to be a _friend_. Fala, we're not asking you to be the perfect imprint; just a decent person," my mouth popped open in disbelief. I was totally a decent person!

"What are you trying to say!" I yelled out, standing up angrily as Seth watched me with wide doe eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Nothing, it's just…you're not that good of a friend to Brady to begin with," he started to talk, I huffed, turning around on my heel and stalking down the beach in my ridiculously short black dress that was now currently seeming much tighter than when I put it on, "oh come on, Fala! Don't walk away. Don't you want to talk?" Seth jogged up to me, as I easily ignored him. Who was Seth to tell me I wasn't a good friend? I was an _awesome _friend. Well, I could be. It's not like I had that much time to prove it.

"Actually," I shot back, narrowing my eyes at Seth, "as hard as it may be to believe but no. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to Brady. I don't want to talk to Sam. And I sure as hell don't want to talk to anyone else. Why can't you guys leave me alone? Forget this imprint bullshit. Because, maybe, just maybe, I don't want to be nice to Brady. Have you ever considered he wasn't that great of a friend? That he was the one that messed this up? Why does everyone blame me, huh?" I hissed, poking Seth in the chest repeatedly as he walked backwards. Not that he really needed to, him being a 200 pound werewolf and all, but, I guess for my sake, he did. Though I do admit I did feel increasingly better.

It was hardly any fair that people did put the blame all on me for messing up Brady and I's relationship.

"Your arguments are starting to get really old," I turned around at Collin as he shook his head sadly, walking closer as Seth groaned. Mumbling profanities to himself.

"Collin; leave. You're only going to make this worse than it-"

"Shut up, Seth," Collin sighed, not putting much anger into what he was saying. But I can only guess it was because he felt the need to save all of his anger for the glare he sent my way. All mixed with disappointment, pity, loathing, and absolute…disgust.

"Seth is right, Fala. You're my…pack sister, in more ways than one. With you being Sam's little sister and Brady's imprint, I know it's my job to protect you. And, in some ways, you're like a little sister to me too. Which means that I honestly hope you don't hold this against me…because, the way you've been treating Brady _and _the pack has to stop." Okay. This was getting annoying. How many times did people have to say I was hurting Brady? I got that. But he was hurting me too. With his…handsomeness, his niceness, the safe and comfort he brings to me was something that was hurting me. It was like poison, acid slowly burning my insides.

"Collin, _stop_," Seth growled shaking slightly as he shook his head frantically at a very equally annoyed looking Collin. I've never really talked to Collin all that much, all that I know is that he was Brady's soul brother. And…as weird as that sounds it's basically saying that they were really close. So I could…somehow understand his need to confront me. But the sooner _he _realizes none of this was my fault and that I was the victim, the better. And this was my perfect chance to do so.

"Listen Collin, I get it, you and Brady are friends. But get this. I have a choice, and no matter how many people may disapprove from said choice it's _my _choice to make. Not yours. Not Seth's. Not Sam's. And it's sure as hell not _fate's _job to choose either. It's _mine_. And the sooner you guys realize that I'm doing this for Brady's feel will and choice as well as mine; the better. I'm not aiming to hurt him, but, as they say, sometimes the right choice is the hardest," Collin and Seth exchanged a quick look before Collin shook his head, Seth giving him a solemn look in return.

"Collin…she does have a point."

"No, no she doesn't. What's the harm if she does accept the imprint?"

"What's the harm if I _don't _accept it?" I hissed back smartly, making Collin growl in my face. His body shaking with angry quakes.

"Listen you spoiled, little _brat_. Look around for once and get your head out of your ass because you want to know the harm? Brady's not eating. He's not sleeping. This imprint isn't some fun little game you can screw around with. It's _serious_. Either you make it better or…or…" Collin wavered slightly at the end, but that doesn't mean the frustration and annoyance in his voice lessened.

"She's just like that Bella Swan chic," Collin finally growled out, making Seth run a hand down his face. I looked over at him, confused as to what that meant. But by the disgruntled look on Seth's face, and the satisfied look on Collin's it was obviously not a good thing.

"God, I hope not," he mumbled quietly to himself.


	8. Monster

**I'm so sorry my updates haven't been coming~ school arrived and now I have homework -_- But since I love you guys and your reviews so much I'm deciding, you know what? Pfft, screw homework. I'm going to update! :} Yes, all for you guys :P Now, now, now…if you want to contact me and get to know me more I have a Shelfari account; a website that has everything to do with books and that I'm completely addicted to. I'll put the link on my profile and I advise you all to check it out :) LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN!**

**Okay…updating…here we go ^-^**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p>And my own two hands<br>Will comfort you tonight, tonight  
>Say when<br>And my own two arms  
>Will carry you tonight, tonight<p>

Fala's point of view-

"You okay, Fala?" Emily asked, smiling kindly as she passed me a plate of microwaved miniature pancakes. Not as good as Emily's home baked, but since the whole kitchen burning fiasco…you get it. No cooking, and I'm forced to eat crap all the while feeling like crap. As of right now, for as far as the pack and Emily know, I just lost my virginity. Or at least I got it on and got drunk as Collin said he'd be spreading around. Not that I really cared anyways. Collin can spread what he wants and I wouldn't give a flying fuck. The boy hates me? So be it. Send rumors like a self-esteemed underdeveloped teenage girl, I don't care! In fact, I'm so beyond caring that I hadn't even bothered to set anyone straight when they asked me questions about my 'Day out'. It's just a grunt and an eye roll.

So, in the eyes of everyone in La Push; that means yes.

"I hate everyone," I decided after a minute, prodding at the syrupy pancakes with my plastic fork in disinterest, not finding myself to be very hungry at all. If anything I'd probably just throw it all up anyways. I was just sick of it. All of it. Drama. The Pack. The Imprint. La Push. _Everything_. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and simply die. But, in other words, that would be allowing that imprint voodoo stuff to get to me. And I refuse to do that. So if I have to be miserable than so does everyone around me. Simple as that.

"No, you just don't like your position. But I'm sure it'll all come around eventually. You wait and see." I tried hard, I tried so very hard not to get mad at Emily. Because she was just trying to help – or at least that's what I just kept telling myself. Emily only wanted to help, to cheer me up. But all she's succeeded in so far was pissing me off more and more each day. With all of her bullshit in 'things will get better', 'you wait and see', and 'it'll work out'. Well, guess what? Nothing's working out, and I feel horrible.

"And how do you propose it'll get better?" I snapped, catching Emily off guard as she turned around, looking at me with wide eyes. Obviously she didn't expect that question – nor does she seem to know the answer.

"How does it end, Em? Tell me. I mean, it seems you know _everything_, huh? Well, tell me this. When? _When _does it get better? When does it end? Huh? Tell me! Because, hallelujah, baby I want to know! I want to know when I can stop hating everything and feeling like I'm on my period 24/7. I want it to stop, and guess what? You're upbeat cheery shit isn't doing anything but pissing me off more! If you know everything, tell me, Emily. When does it stop hurting? How will it stop? Just like you and Sam? Will I get a nice pair of scars too? And then, hell, it won't matter because I'll have Brady! I'll have my imprint while looking fucked up but does that matter? No, as long as I'm happy? Right, Emily? _Right_?" I stood up, glaring down Emily as she stared at me with a mixture of emotions.

Fear, pity, sadness, hurt, annoyance and concern. Not knowing what to do Emily opted to just stand there, staring at me with her mouth open. Silently traveling her eyes over my entire face as a small clock ticked away in the far corner of my head.

Just waiting until it struck 12 before I really did go coo-coo.

"I think you need to talk to Brady," she finally said, a sadness and a hint of regret hitting her gentle tone of voice. Not once looking at me as she turned away to the fridge, spending much too long rummaging through it. Taking the not so subtle hint I got out of there, trying, yet failing, to keep my angry tears at bay. In all honesty, I was annoyed with myself. Why was it so hard for me to except this? Sam and Emily seem so happy together, Kim and Jared, Lakota and Jacob, Quil and Claire; they're happy as can be. Not a single complaint.

But why was I complaining so damn much? Grumbling under my breath I barely glanced up when a whole bunch of the pack members came through the backdoor, all of them chattering amongst themselves excitedly. Well…until they spotted me standing in the middle of the living room jabbering on and on like a mad women.

"_Oh_, heeey, Fala," Seth said, soundly oddly deflated with my presence. Obviously he's starting to hate me too. Surprise, surprise.

"Seth," I nodded, frowning.

"You okay?" He started, only to be cut off by Collin as he came marching through the backdoor with Brady and…some other girl. A girl with her hands wrapped firmly around Brady's waist, and his around hers.

"Who cares if she's okay? Let's just get this over and done with – this house reeks of bitch," Collin said snidely. And, I, being the stupid imprint of Brady Fuller, half expected him to defend me. Instead; his lips met with the girl that clung onto him like lint.

Not seeming to bother himself with my presence, let alone existence. I resisted the urge to scoff and roll my eyes, whilst simultaneously making a gagging noise to cover up the unbearable pain in my chest. Because, by the way the whole pack watched me, I could only guess they wanted to watch me break down in tears and plead with Brady to take me back.

They're going to be waiting a long time for that.

"Keep it PG-13, kids," I said casually, throwing Brady and his…slut a fleeting look before shrugging and walking up the stairs. All the while trying not to trip or crumple down in absolute defeat. This was what I wanted; for Brady to move on and forget this imprint bullcrap. And that's what he did. I smiled, letting out a humorless chuckle; Brady moved on.

Rolling my eyes I subtly locked myself in my room, ignoring the commotion that broke downstairs the moment my lock clicked.

Brady's point of view- (LE HOLY GASP!)

Her name was…Andrea? Aileah? Amy? Beatrice? Melanie? …Nina? I didn't know, but Collin did. Seth did, Jacob did, Paul did, and so did the rest of the pack. They kept telling me her name, over and over again. What was it? Lily? Something simple like that. Julie? Winnie? Vicky? No…I bit the corner of my mouth, feeling her arms tighten around my torso. But it felt all wrong. Gross and vile, out of place.

It wasn't Fala.

Fala, Fala, Fala, Fala, Fala…that's all I can think about. It's all I can feel. It's all I can hear. She's there. And, strangely, I wasn't bothered by it like my pack brothers. Collin especially. I rejoiced in everything that I once knew. That I _could _have, I've let myself wallow away in dreams filled with Fala. The outcomes all the same; all of them ending with two words, 'I do'. And it's there in my dreams that I feel the love I desperately craved, the love I needed, wanted. I wanted so badly to have her here, having her arms wrapped around my waist and talking to me about everything pointless. Instead it was…

Maya? Sarah? Amanda?

Nope…still not right…

"It's not going to work," Collin grumbled, shuffling around the porch as we heard Fala make her way into the living room. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I took her in. Hair in a bun, tank top, and sweatpants. She took my breath away, everything about her…_beautiful_.

"This reunion shit is making me ready to vomit out a whole fucking rainbow," Collin continued with his bitching, opening up the screen door as I tried so very hard to be patient and seem almost passive with Fala only standing a few feet away. It wasn't easy. Closing my eyes momentarily I tried to focus on the brunette next to me, trying so hard to remember her name.

Molly? Katrina? Stephenie? Betsy? Elise? Callie? …still not it. I moved my arm around her waist, still biting the corner of my mouth worriedly, not daring myself once to glance down at…Mackenzie? Damn it, no. My eyes were fixed on Fala as she talked quietly to something Seth said. Only to have Collin's crude words bite back at her. And, Oh God, I wanted to punch him so badly. I wanted to strangle him for being the biggest ass of them all. Kill him even for talking to my Fala that way; gut him alive! But I couldn't – because Fala wouldn't want that. Swallowing any bile I had I released my anger into kissing…

Jesus; her name must be around here somewhere. I just had to…Hannah? Nope. I didn't dare open my clenched eyes, too focused on kissing whoever this stranger was beside me, pressing my lips as hard as I could against hers, to try and wash away my anger, my resentment, my desperation, all emotions I was feeling.

The small brunette next to me pushed away, panting heavily, "fuck Brady, are you _trying _to swallow me?" she asks, glaring slightly. I close my eyes, looking where Fala disappeared, wishing that she was there again. Wishing she'd run towards me and kiss me, touch me, hold me. God, I sounded like a pansy but I didn't care. It hurt too much; why didn't she love me?

"Sorry…" I say slowly, looking at her face as I try to fix her with a name. Rachel…? Selena?

"Uh…Jenny?" Collin asks, turning to the brunette who was…ah, fuck, I knew it was something simple. Jenny. Yeah…okay.

"Yes?" she asks, her voice too high pitched for my liking. I guess, if it was an octave lower it'd be perfect like Fala's. But it wasn't, and it pissed me off. Why wasn't she like Fala? Why wasn't…

My body began to shake, my fists clenched. What the fuck did I do wrong? Why doesn't the imprint work? Why the fuck does Sam and Emily have it easy? What gives Sam the fucking right to complain about how he screwed up that one day when my imprint – his own fucking sister – won't even accept me? Won't _talk _to me? What's wrong with me?

"Brady, man, you have to-" Collin started, reaching out to pat my back. But that's when I snapped. This was all his fucking fault too!

"What the fuck is wrong with you! ?" I growl, pushing him back as he stumbles, going wide eyed, "She means everything to me! You keep making her go away! You fucking bastard-" Someone's hand went back onto my shoulder. I spun around, glaring down at the brunette again, her name…Jill? Jessica? My frustration rose, as I pull my hair slightly, backing away from her before I lunge for _her _throat. This was ridiculous, I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. I just needed…I needed…_Fala_. Her name made the frustration go, my body practically lurching towards the stairs as someone else grabs the back of my shirt, dragging me outside and into the woods, where I finally let myself explode into a wolf.

The one thing that was wrong with me. A monster.


	9. I want to hear your voice

**Yays :3 I am updating this story now! Mostly because I had Thursday and Friday off from school and have absolutely nothing to do. So I'm writing…and since I'm writing I guess I do have something to do, huh? Anyways, this is a pointless authors note – just saying that I'm sorry I've been taking a break from fanfiction for a little while, but school started and the teachers just love throwing us a shit load of homework. **

**But it's calmed down now, so I think my updates should start being more frequent.**

**Review? Thanks loves ^-^**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p>Come across you're lost and broken<br>You're coming to,  
>but you're slow and waking<br>You Start to shake,  
>you still haven't spoken,<br>what happened

Fala's point of view-

I stared up at my ceiling, only in a small tank top and boy short underwear. No covers, a bunch of pillows, and plenty of tears. I don't even know why I was crying, to be honest. I guess it was the imprint talking; I wouldn't deny that I wanted Brady next to me. I was cold, hollow on the inside. But I wouldn't let anyone know that. Therefor I had to prove it to myself I could go without Brady's no doubt warm arms wrapped around me, his soft lips pressed against my forehead as he whispered loving words to me. I closed my eyes, curling up slightly as more tears fell.

I guess I deserved this, this empty feeling that was eating me alive. I deserved to know that Brady found someone else more beautiful, more caring to him than I ever was, someone that was now probably basking in his kisses, whispering sweet nothings to. I bit into my lip to stifle a sob, my eyes staring out the window as the rain fell against it in a quick rush, creating the all too familiar plops and hits against the window. I deserved all of this pain, being alone forever. Why didn't I give him a chance? Was I too stubborn? Did I really think Brady was a good for nothing mutt? No. Brady was nice, maybe a little too obsessive; but so was I.

I hated sleeping. I hated being alone in the night, the rain falling. Mostly because I had time to think, to dream, and Brady was always there. It's kinda sad, really. Thinking I knew Brady was some sort of knight in shining armor, prepared to make my dreams come true. Really? I couldn't get any more pathetic. The sad part is I'm almost positive I've made everyone hate me by rejecting Brady. Is that really how this started? I turn down a boy – no, a man, I suppose – and I'm shunned by the whole pack. Seth seemed embarrassed to even acknowledge me today, I basically made fun of Emily and Sam relationship by talking ill of her scars that were nowhere near her fault. Collin just hates my guts for turning down his best friend when _I'm _supposed to be-

I sigh, closing my eyes tightly. I really, really didn't want to think about this. This has got to be the worst night yet – too cold, too lonely, too dark.

I needed Brady.

I open my eyes into the dark, my body almost seeming to move on autopilot. Where was I even supposed to go? To Brady's house? I don't know where that is. Still, I got up, my body shaking for warmth, Brady's warmth. I need him, and I _want _him. So badly. I move across my bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake Sam or Emily. I breathed in slowly, my heart rate going faster and faster. I needed him. So, so, so badly.

I breathe in shakily, opening up my bedroom door only to stop suddenly, a large muscular chest standing in my way. My eyes widened slightly as my they trailed upward, landing on Brady's face. Hard as stone, jaw clenched, eyes boring into mine. My dry mouth opened to say something, to tell him- I didn't know what I wanted to tell him. I just needed him, my body craved him. But he was right here, right now; and I was frozen in my spot. My cold, half naked body tingling with the warmth coming off Brady's body. My eyelids dropped a little, feeling heavy with…lust? As I looked at him. His jaw clenched again before releasing, his hand moving forward as his hand cupped my face gently, eyes sad and yearning.

"Beautiful…" he whispers, the sound of his raw voice alone making shivers ignite, and my eyes flutter close, leaning into his hand. My own hand went up then, gently touching his naked waist, the heat dancing up my fingertips, then up my arm, before my heart started beating erratically.

"_Brady_," I croaked, my eyes watering as I hugged him tightly, his own arms wrapping around me in that instant. And suddenly I was warm again, my heart beating painfully against my chest and my breathing coming out in easy gasps. It felt good. Too, too good. I needed more though. More of Brady.

"Fala," he groans back, picking me up as my legs wrap around his waist, him carrying me back into my bedroom as he shuts the door quietly, his face burrowing into my neck, "oh God, I need you. Don't, please, I'm sorry for everything," he murmured against my neck, pressing me tightly against him. I nodded, swallowing as I cling to him desperately, shaking my head.

"N-never," I whisper, curling my hands into fists, "I could never. I should be sorry, you're, I can't even think of how I'd so something so…never," I promise, stumbling on a bunch of words like an idiot. But I didn't care. I didn't care about the imprint, I couldn't. Wasn't it natural for wolves? Why go against nature? This was as easy as breathing; I couldn't hold my breath that long. I should've realized that in the beginning.

Brady pulls away, looking at me with a grimace, "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he says thickly, looking ready to cry. I shake my head, my bottom lip quivering.

"I missed you," I whispered, tears falling. Brady smiled sadly, kissing away each tear, gathering me in his arms as he pressed me against him, my face hiding in his warm shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fought it I- I was scared," he hushed me.

"Shhh, Fala, it doesn't matter. I still love you. Always," my arms loosen around his neck as my body goes limp, hanging on him as I allow myself to breathe in normally. Knowing he wouldn't go anywhere. He was here, it was done. The tears still fell repeatedly, hitting his chest.

"I need you," I admitted quietly, my voice cracking, "I want you so badly. I can't- I can't, just please forgive me?" I ask, looking up at him with wide, watery eyes. He nods, looking at me as a genuine smile stretches across his face, making me almost vomit with happiness. It was getting harder to breathe. But in a better way. So much better.

"Already forgiven," he nods, his lips moving to mine in a gentle kiss. I kiss back quickly, my fingers tangling in his hair roughly. I didn't want gentle at all, not when I needed so much of him. He groans, pulling away and setting me down on my back on the bed, his hands on either side of my head resting on the mattress.

"Fala I…we need to take this slow," he answers, shaking his head when I tried to lean back up and kiss him. I frown, looking at his face, crestfallen.

"Why?" I ask, my hands clawing at the cold sheets, already missing Brady's warmth.

"Because I can't be hurt anymore," he answers, looking me dead in the eye, and in that instance his warmth almost seemed to grow cold. His eyes glazed over as he touches my cheek gently.

"If you were to regret everything that has happened – I'd die. I couldn't stand hearing you've gone off with another man, and I know that you haven't because I never detected someone else's scent on you. But I couldn't hear it, it just made me so…_angry_," he growls out, his hands curling into fists, his knuckles brushing against my cheek slightly as he glares down at my chest, his brows furrowed.

"You need to be ready, and I need to collect myself. I don't think I could _ever _handle you hating me and blaming every little intimate action we have together on the imprint. I want you to love me," he strains out, not looking at my face, "love me for _me_ and not feel forced. Get to know me, and know how you feel," he shakes his head, closing his eyes.

I swallow thickly, moving my own hand up to his face, looking at his green/blue eyes in awe, "I know what I want Brady," I whisper quietly, looking at him, "and I know I need it. I needed it from the beginning. I just- I wanted what was best for you."

"By hurting me?" he asks, making my heart crumble. What was I thinking? Of course I knew this imprint stuff wasn't something you could just get rid of, which irritated me from the beginning. Knowing that Brady couldn't just forget. But what was done is done, and I'm finding myself oddly okay with it. There was absolutely nothing wrong with loving Brady for the rest of my life, I've realized. He's perfect for me in every way.

"I never meant to hurt you," I say seriously, leaning up as I kiss his Adams apple sweetly, moving my lips down his neck to his collar bone, "I wanted you to love freely," he nods in understanding, smiling.

"I know."

"I didn't want you to be tied to just me; feeling like you didn't have a choice."

"I know," he repeats, ducking his head to capture my lips with his, eagerly moving mine against his sweet, plump ones. My eyes drift closed, my arms wrapped around his neck as my mind wanders somewhere deeper. I was falling. My body leaving. Where was Brady?

I gasp at that, my eye opening, wanting to see his face again. Instead I was met with dark, the sound of rain plopping and hitting the glass of my window. My body still uncovered, my blankets curled up in the furthest corner of the room where they were out of temptations way, and everything exactly as it was before.

But no Brady. There was no Brady. My heart lurched as my body curled. Letting the tears flow freely and sobs rack my body.

I didn't care who heard them at this point.


	10. Keep your mouth to yourself

**Let's see here ~ 15 chapters total; currently on chapter 10 aaaaaand ONLY 5 CHAPTERS LEFT! O-o Ah, yes. Which would mean this is the second story I finish. And, sadly, there is no sequel. Only a generations change which will start ehhhh somewhere during summer? Maybe even past that :\ Depends how quickly I write and my time to write every chapter. **

**On other notes – yes… I was currently dead to fanfiction for…two months now? I'm sorry :\ But I'm determined to start it up again; though perhaps I may be a bit slow and my writing may be a bit off – I beg of you, have patient for my slow mind :) **

**And as for this chapter; short than all the others but I'm pretty sure it's time for an update. Plus, for those people that read my story 'Half a Heart' I'll be sure to update that either later today, tomorrow or maybe even the day after tomorrow :D Thanks lovelies ^-^**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p>They're coming back,<br>and you just don't know it  
>And you want to cry,<br>but there's nothing coming  
>They're gonna push ,<br>until you give in, say when

Fala's point of view-

I stab my breakfast angrily, glaring down at the food as I smash it up into a pile of mush, quite easily and, must I say, skillfully ignoring Emily's attempts at casual chatter. Oddly enough, I wasn't in a chattery mood. Though Sam and Emily seemed to be; and by the looks of it with Emily's determination to get me to talk it only made Sam more curious.

You see, usually in the mornings Sam or Emily don't bother with little ole' me. Obviously because Emily's always too busy cooking for the pack – and Sam's too busy watching Emily cook for the pack that they don't even notice my absents or lack of conversation skills. But when Emily starts noticing things and sticking her nose into everything; it leads Sam to the same thing. Therefor I got a dog and his bitch both sniffing up my crotch and business at the same time.

Sam cleared his throat, glancing between Emily and I as Emily continued our one-way conversation while he ran his tongue across his teeth; readjusted himself on the couch for a moment before turning to me curiously.

"So; I heard crying last night. Do you have any whereabouts to what I'm talking about?" he asks, raising an eyebrow with a worried look. I look at Sam flatly, shrugging weakly.

"Maybe it was Emily crying; finally realizing she has to spend the rest of her life with you and that God awful imprint with a scarred up face. You know, the one you literally marked an _imprint _on. Ha," I laugh a little dryly at the pun whereas Emily gasped loudly, dropping her fork. Sam's jaw clenched slightly, giving me a look with disappointment and anger. But was it really my fault? Being bitter? I know that, over time, it does get a little annoying; dealing with a person's constant shit, but I do believe I had another good month to dwell on this – hell, maybe my whole life.

That _is _how long this whole imprint goes on for, isn't it? My whole life? So I have a right to be bitter. To bitch and complain. The sad part? I was never really like this before, I don't think I've complained about life as much as I do now. But now that I think of it; my hormonal levels have been off the chart. And let me tell you, I don't enjoy being bratty and mouthy. In fact, I detested it and wanted to punch myself for it. But how could I possibly stop? Now that I got into the rhythm of complaining it'll start looking queer if I simply _stop _complaining.

You know?

I know that if Leah stopped glaring at Sam and Emily whenever they started making out and humping against the counter that I'd be pretty damn shocked; as well as everyone else. And then they'd jump to the conclusion that she was completely fine with the two doing exactly that – which only encourages them to do _more _in public. And Taha Aki knows I would _not _be okay with that shit; I still had my innocence you know.

And if I stop bitching about the imprint – the pack will start thinking I'm _okay _with it and start talking to me! Do you know how horrible that would be? I'd probably kill myself first chance I got. Then again even killing myself would seem impossible around a bunch of wolves; considering how carefully the whole pack treats Emily and Lakota with their whole _imprint _status I'd be lucky to even go outside. I don't know; maybe they're afraid I'll drown in the rain? Hell, you don't know with these kinds of people. But I know I won't have enough time, or space to even harm myself before some random ass wolf comes to my "rescue".

I've never liked the pack. Never. Seth was okay as I've said before – he was a sweet kid, I could barely even tell he was a wolf from the start. He didn't act like one, he was descent, and I liked him. We used to hang out all the time when Leah and Sam were dating too. So it only made sense that he'd be okay in my book even _after _he phases into a total monster.

But as for the rest of them? I'm sure they were as obnoxious as 100% human as they are now. Which doesn't surprise me.

"Fala…" Sam sighs loudly, giving me a look as he pats my knee in what I'm sure was meant for comfort, "you're hurting yourself and my pack-" I roll my eyes at that, feeling my entire head explode with annoyance and 18 years' worth of holding back anger and rants.

"Oh your _pack_, huh?" I ask sarcastically, standing up as I glared at him, "well guess what? I don't give a flying fuck about your pack!" I yelled out, stomping my foot like a child as Sam gave me a surprised look, opening his mouth to say something before I promptly and quite literally squashed my pointer finger against his lips to shut him up.

"I couldn't care less if the world burned all the creepy, monstrous fairy tale animalistic freaks on the entire planet! I couldn't care less if you and your entire pack couldn't turn into wolves anymore. You know what? I couldn't care less whether or not a vampire could be hunting our entire tribe! Just shut the fuck up and let me breathe because I am _done_!" I scream out,

"I'm going to college, I'm getting rid of you and your stupid package deal. I don't want to be that pesky little sister you have to deal with. The one you sigh heavily at when she asks a question, I don't want to be the annoying nuisance that makes your life harder because guess what? _You're royally fucking up my life_!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air and over my head.

"Yeah; you guessed it, I have a life! Or I used to before you turned into some sort of vampire fighting beast which made everyone hate me! Made everyone scared to talk to me, to even like me, or let alone come near me! Because they're afraid of you and your clone of freaks as much as I am! You heard me right, Sammy. I'm scared, so, so, so, fucking scared that all of you will maul my ass because you decided you don't like me. Or maybe I'm scared you won't come home because a vampire spontaneously decided they wanted wolf for dinner. I'm sick and fucking tired of it all! I want to be able to piss and possibly fart in my own home when I feel gassy without feeling paranoid that some kind of man-beast, child/dog will sniff it out, or hear it over a running faucet and concrete walls. I want to be able to take a shower without someone barging in and saying they 'gotta piss' as so much of your pack members have already done, I want them to stop looking at me like I'm a total idiot with no brains just because I decide to walk into my own damn kitchen. I want you and your stupid pack of _mutts _to quit thinking you _own _me! I may be an imprint, but you know what? You don't own my ass! You can't piss on me and call me your property because I'm my own fucking person!" I let out a long breath after I finished, feeling oddly relaxed and amazingly lifted from stress as Emily and Sam stare at me blankly. Each one not knowing what to say as I tried to catch my breath.

I smile slightly, watching the two as they stared at me before looking at each other. Only then did my smile fall when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Someone who, even with my back to them, I knew exactly who it was. _Brady_.

Oh, for the love of God. I roll my eyes up, staring at the ceiling and mumbling words under my breath; praying that this really wasn't happening to me.

"Fala," he murmurs behind me, grabbing my shoulders a bit roughly before forcefully turning me around to face him. And the sight of his angelic, hump-worthy face was enough to make me want to fall on my knees and kiss his own two feet…or four. Depending if he wants to go wolf-shit on my ass.

"We need to talk," he whispers.


	11. Just say when

**You know what's amazing? When you're stuck at home, feeling like crap, and have absolutely nothing to do :) The perfect opportunity for someone such as myself to update a story, don't you think? Plus its Saturday – so I'm in a good mood! Aaaaand, I was looking through my Polyvore and saw a banner I made for this story with some quotes; which got me excited ;) And when I got excited I decided to start this.**

**And, on another note I know a majority of you guys want me to update 'Half a Heart'; but I'm kind of stumped on that. I still have the process of imprinting to go through and the whole Bella/Lakota fight to go through. But if you guys to PM me some ideas…? That would be great :D**

**Review?**

**Jelly-Bean-Jr.****

* * *

><p>Now we're here,<br>And it turns to chaos  
>Hurricane coming all around us<br>Double crack turns us back  
>From the window,<br>You stay low

Fala's point of view-

I stared at him a little wide eyed, opening and closing my mouth before shaking my head quickly, swallowing hard. I wasn't sure if I was feeling this way because I was scared of _him_ or rather the fact what my brain was thinking about doing to him in a non-pg13 way. Let me tell you – it had nothing to do with a calm _talk_. Rather a trip to the bed…

My face burned in embarrassment as the thought flashed across my mind, looking away from him and to the side where the stairs and back door mocked me. My only escapes blockaded by a man-beast child that I wanted to jump because of my stupid hormone crazed, fucked up head. But, hey, I lasted this long. I'm sure I could hold out for a simple talk about him telling me I was his gravity, the thing that held him down to earth, blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and blah blah blah. Whatever the pack or, more likely, my _brother _told him to say, I've probably already heard more than once. And I refuse to be that stupid imprint that falls for that crap. I knew Sam had Emily when he told her she was his everything – the girl was his then. And Kim just nearly attacked Jared with affection when he said she was his _soulmate_. And God forbid whatever the hell Jacob did to get Lakota. All I know is that I won't fall for it.

"Please, Fala," he murmurs, breathing heavily as if he just ran miles to get here, staring at me intently with a gaze that refused to waver, and his face indifferent, "I just want to get this off my chest so we can both work through this, okay?" He asks lowly. I bite my lip before reluctantly nodding, giving him a cautious look.

"Fine. But I don't see what you could possibly get off your chest - your already not wearing a shirt," I grumble. Also noting that it wasn't exactly helping with my not too innocent thoughts. He snorts at that, offering a slightly amused smile and offering his hand to me. His warm, muscular, strong hand that I'm sure could- I clear my throat, shaking my head and brushing past him, ignoring said hand and going out the front door with him hot on my heels. Crossing my arms I took a seat on the front porch step as far away from him as possible.

Brady frowned, watching me a little suspiciously before shaking his head and making a big point to scoot closer so our knees were touching, "you know, I'd appreciate if you'd stop acting like I have the plague," he mumbles, watching me. I shrug, snorting a little in response and looking away, making him sigh heavily and lean towards me a little so his mouth was right up to my ear.

"Besides. Whatever it is I have, you have it too," he pulls back, grinning, "don't pretend like you aren't attracted to me as much as I'm attracted to you. It's how this imprint thing works," he nods, looking away in the distance like so many corny romance movies I've seen, "but, you see, that's all there really is. I'm attracted to you, pulled towards you – and you are right. I know absolutely nothing about you."

A slow grin spread across my face, feeling absolutely triumphant that he finally got it. We were finally on the same page! He looks over at me, raising an eyebrow and chuckling a little bitterly as he shakes his head.

"And it only encourages me to get to know you now," he states matter-of-factly. I stare over at Brady in disbelief, shaking my head and trying to understand what he was saying. Was he serious? Did he just _not _get what I was trying to do? Or was he generally stupid? No way could he be implying that we start a relationship. Why on earth would he…?

"Look, Brady," I sigh, shaking my head, "I know this is hard, okay? I know it hurts you in some way or another but it's for the best. You don't deserve this," I whisper. Looking at him seriously. He frowned for a moment, rubbing the back of his head and giving me a curious look; almost skeptical. What I couldn't understand though was why he looked the way he did. I thought he understood I was giving him a chance for real love. For _him_. I was helping _him_. I mean, come on. I thought boys were supposed to be insensitive – why must imprint turn them into hopeless romantics? It's like they suddenly get some girly insight on love and they turn into drooling, slobbering…_dogs_. One's that respect, pamper, and wait on a bitch hand and foot.

Is it just me, or is that metaphor just totally queer?

"Okay…so…let me get this straight," he said slowly, holding up a finger and getting this sarcastic, smartass look on his face, "you know this is killing me on the inside out. How I can't please you enough like all the other guys do for their imprints. And now, you're just standing in front of me and saying that you flat out _don't care_?" he questions. I frown at that, trying not be hurt by his accusation. Though I do admit some it was true to an extent; it just wasn't necessarily what he was interpreting it to be. I did care – even just a little bit. The thing is, maybe I cared too much?

"No!" I glare, crossing my arms, "I do- … uh… wait," I blink, grimacing a bit as I watched an amused look spread across his face. Him moving just a bit closer. Obviously I've encouraged him to pop what little was left of my personal bubble.

"You do, what?" he asks lowly locking his gaze onto mine, growing serious, "you care, is that it?" he whispers, not giving me time to answer before talking again, "you care so much that you're willing to break the one good thing that has happened to me? You want to kill this imprint because you think it'll _help _me?" he grins a bit, shaking his head and clicking his tongue a bit, "oh no, baby. You're dead wrong," he nearly purrs, grinning widely. Perplexed, I shake my head frantically. What the hell just happened? Standing up abruptly and moving off the porch and away from him I give him a look, fully intending to bite off his ear if he tried to do anything else. Or… to keep a good distance in case _I _tried to do anything; if you get what I mean. Even when I was moving away I couldn't help but notice his predatory grin grow a bit wider – gleeful that I was making space between us as if it showed him some kind of sign. Something I'm sure could only mean trouble.

"Stop it!" I hiss, annoyed, "I don't want this! And- and…so what if I care just a little bit? Hmm? It doesn't mean I'm…I'm going to _love_ you! Ha," I snort, shaking my head and looking away, "you're just a mutt," I say easily, looking back at him. Only succeeding in getting even more pissed off as he nodded his head in agreement; his grin firmly plastered on his face.

"Yes I am. But… let this be a warning, if you will," he nods again, smiling now and getting off the parch – moving towards me slowly. Taking another step back I shake my head, holding my hands out to stop him from going any closer.

"No," I sneer threateningly, "just go away," he pauses at that, giving me a little courage to continue. Straightening out my back I clear my throat and look at him.

"I don't want this. I don't want you, and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. I will marry someone worthy of me and not some boy that falls head over heels for me just because of some Quileute legend. I prefer my men 100% mortal, not half dog. So stop." Feeling a sense of pride in myself I turn to walk away; knowing Brady would do what any other of my brother's imprinted pups would do.

But he didn't.

His hand goes out and grabs onto my elbow, pulling me forcefully back so my back was to his chest. His warm, minty breath moving down my neck and making my body erupt in goose bumps. Swallowing thickly I shiver, staring straight ahead and not daring to look at him.

"Oh, Fala," he tisks, his full, luscious lips brushing against my ear. The warmth of his chest pressing closer to me; drowning me in heat.

"I'm not going to chase after you anymore," he chuckles, the husky, low sound vibrating through my body like bass drums, "This little _mutt_ will no longer be pining after you. Want to know why? Because you'll be chasing after _me_," I scoff at that. Why that little arrogant-

I squeak in shock as he spins me around, my face only inches from his. His dark eyes boring into mine clearly, almost making me break down and just attack him with my lips… tongue… hand… I bite the inside of my cheek, moving my head to look away. Not having that though he grabs my chin and brings my face back so I was staring back at him, his sneaky little arms wrapped around my waist and tugging me closer.

"Imprint works both ways, baby. In case you didn't know," he chuckles, nipping at my bottom lip teasingly, making me tense up and hold my breath. Holy _fuck_.

"You may not want me now; but you will," he pulls back, taking a generous step away, "just say when," flashing a grin he winks at me and turns off without another word. Practically skipping into the woods while humming some random tune under his goddamn breath. What I couldn't fathom now was how that little bastard managed to make me frustrated, horny, and absolutely smitten with him at the same time, and how, beyond any words, I could ever feel any of those things towards _him_.


	12. Try, try as I might

**Months away from you guys, I feel… strangely foreign 0-o And for those wishing to yell at me for neglecting my stories you can blame Shelfari roleplaying because it has been very addicting. As addicting as fanfiction was to me – but summers almost here. I'm working on getting better at writing and starting some amazing books. Plus I've become an uncharacteristically fan-girling over One Direction :|**

**I'm especially excited because the Divergent Trilogy (INSURGENT) is coming out tomorrow! :D I'm nearly pissing myself from the anxiety (gross but very true) – and I also can't wait till September –a month that is very far- because the SEQUEL to UNWIND is coming out :0 It's now a series! :) (see that? This is the important stuff Shelfari keeps me up on) And I also know that the third book of the Delirium trilogy is coming out in 2013 :) Oh so much I'm looking forward too ;p **

**Anyways… Glad to be back! Missed you guys and I'll start updating my stories weekly to the best of my ability. …and while I'm rambling I'd like to inform you I am now eating a carrot cake muffin *-***

**Review?**

**Jelly-Bean-Jr.****

* * *

><p>It all began with a man and country<br>Every plan turns another century  
>Around again,<br>Another nation fallen

Brady's point of view-

Collin glanced over at me, raising an eyebrow with a slight scowl as I continued to grin at my food, unable to keep the conversation with Fala from running through my head over and over again. Her reactions exactly as I hoped for and even better. My imprint, my actual imprint was chasing after _me_. Me! I should've thought of this sooner, of course she wouldn't be attracted so some random guy drooling after her. She was kinky enough to play the cat and mouse game – and I loved her all the more for it.

"Okay. Brady, I know you haven't had a meal in a while but seriously – that's just creepy," Collin mumbles. Looking at him I just grin and shake my head silently, not caring in the least about the food. Because, sooner or later, when my plan starts working, Fala will be cooking meals for _me_. Me! Just the two of us… like an imprint couple should be. I sigh quietly and shake my head, too happy to even put it in words. I guess I'm finally doing something right after all.

Clearing his throat Collin raises an eyebrow at Seth from across the Clearwater's table, both of them communicating silently with a few hand gestures and facial expressions.

"Bray? Seriously, man, cut that smiling crap off; it's unnatural," he scowls. Making a slight grunting noise of annoyance I look at him. What could he possibly want at this point? Couldn't he tell that I was perfectly content thinking about my angel? The one girl that I'll ever love? My _imprint_? I know he doesn't understand now, but he will. He may not get Fala the way I do; but he'll know when he imprints.

"Leave him alone, Collin. He finally got Fala to understand," Seth pips in helpfully, only succeeding in making Collin scowl in distaste.

"That bitch? I thought you were done with her! I mean, what about Jenny? Jenny was nice, huh?" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, doing some pelvic thrusts as if that made the idea all the more tempting.

It didn't.

"She's not a bitch," I growl, sneering at him irritably, "she loves me, I know she does. She's just stubborn. She's not like all the other imprints; she plays _hard to get_," I claim, boasting a bit at the thought. Shaking his head Collin sighs, leaning back in his chair.

"Nah, there's a difference between 'hard to get' and just plain bitch. I'm telling you, Brady, you're wasting your time."

"Oh come on, Col," Seth whines a bit nervously, his face scrunched up at the uncomfortable mood, "it's not like Brady can just _un_imprint on her, he's kind of stuck-"

"I am _not _stuck with her!" I roar, furious with their accusations, "why is it so hard to believe that we love each other?" Collin rubs his forehead, shaking his head with a low sigh, giving me a look that suggested I was being a bit too dramatic.

"Don't be a moron," he sighs, chewing obnoxiously while thinking, "I'm just saying. Stop wasting your time on a girl like… Bella. She's stringing you along, Brother. She has no intentions of ever loving you; which is why she's making it so damn clear that," he clears his throat, putting on a high pitched, mocking voice, "_I will never fall in love with a mutt. Because I am simply too good to have someone who loves me even if I am an inconsiderate bitch and have no regards to other people's feelings but my own_, the way I see it, she just thinks she's above everyone here. Like we aren't good enough," I stared at him blankly, blinking a couple of times before standing up.

"That's just bitter, man," I grumble, fisting my hands and leaving. Of course he wouldn't understand. He hasn't imprinted. He could never understand that Fala loved _me_. Me! Shouldn't that be enough to gain a best friends support?

Fala's point of view-

This was infuriating. That son of a bitch!

"You may not want me now; but you will," I mock in a deep voice, endlessly pacing in my room and scowling, what a pin-headed jerk. Does he honestly think that'd work? I do suppose I could be _lusting _after him. But then again, Seth, Embry, Jacob, and Paul were all lust worthy too – that doesn't mean I'm in _love _with all of them. Brady's just way over his head if he thinks that bad boy, hard to get, kind of crap will work on me. I am a women, damnit! He can't keep playing with me until I break, no way, no sir. This boy was going to get a mouthful the next time I see him.

Shaking my head I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling with a quiet sigh, "just please don't make me try to love you," I mumble to myself, closing my eyes.

"Can't make any promises," my eyes shoot open and I scream, staring at a sheepish looking Brady as he stood just next to my –once closed- window, "sorry," he shrugs, grinning now, "did you miss me?" Ignoring the question I choose to glare at him, sitting up and pulling my blanket tighter around me as if I were exposed.

"The hell is wrong with you!" I hiss lowly, bearing my teeth at him in what I hoped was menacing. Laughing at my attempts he strides over and lays down across the bed as if he had every right to. Letting in a slow, frustrated breath I pull my knees up to my chest, glaring at him silently.

"Is it so bad that I was missing my girlfriend?" he chuckles, winking at me. Ignoring the sudden, rapid and erratic heartbeats thumping against my chest I shake my head and look away from him.

"I am _not _your girlfriend. Never was, never will be."

"Shame," he sighs, sounding a lot more casual than I would've expected, "so why exactly were you talking to yourself?" he asks, staring at the ceiling and seeming preoccupied in doing so, not once looking at me as he talked. Frowning I swallow thickly, my eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

"I wasn't… you weren't supposed to hear," I mumble, gritting my teeth.

"Do you want to hear about my day?" he asks suddenly, turning his head to look at me and completely changing the subject. Pursing my lips I shake my head, just wanting him to leave so I could be left alone in peace.

"No. Go away," he blinks at me when I say that, and frowns. Turning his head to stare at the ceiling again I hear his slow exhale before he reached out for my hand, keeping it firmly in his grasp and, as if I had said yes, started to talk about his day. His thumb moving across the back of my hand in a circular motion repeatedly until the heat that hummed from his body made my eyes flutter closed. The sound of his voice, low and inviting, taking me under to even deeper unconsciousness. It wasn't long until the combination of heat and husky voice that I fell asleep, yet still very much aware of his hand in mine the whole time.


	13. Shatters just like glass

**Long time no writing… I guess. Christmas is coming up, eager for stocking treats more than anything. I'm also completely and totally in love…**

**with the idea of eating pizza right now. Just thought I'd share. Plus this chapter is, like, really short :P**

**Bright side: this story? This chapter and 2 more! *happy face here* Meaning I can complete my second multi-chapter story! :D What an accomplishment, if I must say so myself.**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p>Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun<br>Never understood why  
>Some of us never get it so good,<br>So good

Fala's point of view-

Waking up with a startle I sit upright and breathe in heavily, curling my hand into a fist and look around my bedroom, surprised and rather confused when I didn't see Brady anywhere. Trying to calm my breathing I lean over and turn on the light, squinting in the bright room. Opening my mouth to call out his name, pausing I close my mouth and rub my eyes.

I would not ask for Brady, nope, no way. I refuse to. If that boy thinks he can just waltz right in and-

"Oh, look, the queen is up," a snide voice remarks from my doorway. Freezing up I narrow my eyes and hesitantly look over at Collin, his face twisted up with a deep frown.

"What do you want?" I grumble, tugging my blankets over my body completely, only making Collin frown more.

"Don't act like I _want _to see you half naked," he smirks in a way that I was almost positive he thought would hurt my feelings. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I just stare at him with pursed lips.

"What do you want?" I repeat, irritated. Collin's smirk falls away and he glances off to the side for a moment, almost as if he wasn't sure what he wanted in the first place. Though that was very much doubtful. Someone like Collin always has something to say, and probably has more than just one reason for bothering me right now. Reasons of which only one is probably justified, all the rest complete and utter bullshit.

Looking back over he walks into my room, his feet moving heavily and he stops at the foot of my bed, just staring at me with slanted eyes.

"I think it's pretty clear you like Brady," he finally says, sounding far more friendly than usual for my liking, especially considering his eyes were anything _but _friendly. Dirty bastard. What was he playing at?

"Yeah? I think it's pretty clear that you shouldn't even be in here. Get out," his lips curl around his teeth, regrettably making my eyes lower an inch or so away from his gaze. I shouldn't have to put up with this.

"Don't start getting bossy with me. Unlike my unfortunate friend, Brady, _I _don't have to listen to your consistent whining," my eyes snap back up to his and I glare with as much hatred as I could muster, getting all the more frustrated. How do these people expect me to shut up if all they do is bring up the topic? I think it was more than noticeable that Brady could handle his own imprint problems. Besides, I don't ever recall Brady asking for anybody's help when it came to the two of us. _Ever_. At least not when I was around.

"What do you want?" I ask again, crossing my arms. Quirking up an eyebrow as if I gave a damn. Collin only shrugs, pacing at the foot of my bed.

"I want you to either finally cut it off with Brady completely, or at least pretend you're a lovesick imprint. Either would be fine," my eye twitches angrily.

"I _am_ cut off from-!"

"You are not!" he snaps back quickly, cutting me off, "don't think we're dumb. We know how Brady thinks, goddamnit, we're _in_ his _head_! No matter how much you deny it, both you and Brady have a deep connection. And if you truly did cut yourself from him emotionally or whatever it is you couple's do, he'd be a lot worse for wear, let me tell you that much," my mouth snaps shut as I stare back at him, having nothing to say to that. Was I supposed to believe him? _Should _I believe him?

"Get out. I don't need to hear this from you," I whisper quietly, satisfied when his heavy footfall slowly left the room, a small chuckle emitting from his mouth, but other than that he left without another word. Staring after him I narrow my eyes, flexing my fingers and curling them into tight fists.

Arrogant moron.

Sighing quietly I slide out of bed, glancing around my bedroom, letting my eyes fall on the part of my bed where Brady was last night.

… I wonder where he went?

Shaking my head at that I give my cheek a light slap. No. I can do this. I don't care where he went, if anything, he probably wasn't even there in the first place. Giving my bedroom door one last glance I decided that, once and for all, I would break it off with Brady.

Break his heart, I guess.

Smash it into pieces if I have to.


	14. Imprint withdrawal symptoms

**This chapter is short 1,500 words or so. Fala's character and Brady's character might seem really off at times, but that's because it's been a loooong time since I've last written anything *cough*. And since I'm lazy as all hell, I didn't bother to re-read and do a half-assed edit. So this is completely unedited xP**

**But the next chapter is the last one; so this is the pre-wrap to the whole wrapping the story thing :3 **

…**And a good day to all you sirs. :D**

**Review?**

* * *

><p>Some of this was here before us<br>All of this will go after us  
>It never stops until we give in, give in<p>

Fala's point of view-

"Maybe I should bring something heavy? Pepper spray? No, I don't even _have _pepper spray. Is it too late to go to the corner market? Would they sell that kind of stuff? Oh for crying out loud, I don't even know where he is… how could I possibly-?"

"Fala?" Turning around slowly I stare at Emily in a not-so inviting way, and considering she seemed less than affected, I'd say she was used to it by now. _Not _that she really ever cared before to not be used to it. And, supposedly, since Emily seems to be the friendliest person around, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her? Although, she'd probably just go to Sam right away, and Sam would just throw the final shit and let it hit the fan. _That _would be a headache to avoid.

"Not to be purposely bitchy, Emily, but go away. I'm busy with something." Too blunt… why do I even care? I need to find Brady and punch in the face or something, then hit Collin with a metal bat. A metal bat with a legit signature on it. No, a metal bat with a legit signature and nails coming out it.

"Sam and- everyone's worried about you Fala," Emily starts, doing the usual and ignoring what I said beforehand to spout out some sweet-as-sugar apology, "I just thought I'd check up on you since the boy's downstairs said they could hear you mumbling to yourself and I-" The _boys_? I suck in a quick breath, looking over at her. And either my expression must have looked as crazy as it felt, or Emily ran out of things to say, because she finally shut her trap long enough for me to respond.

"Boys… as in Brady?" I ask slowly, my heart feeling just a little lighter and my head a bit more chaotic at the thought of him being downstairs. Rubbing my already sweaty palms together I began pacing, wondering just how in the hell to approach him. Do I do it with a glare? Smile and pretend everything is cool? Or should I just shout and tell him from upstairs to avoid meeting him face to face? My gaze slides over to Emily who's rambling about something in the doorway and I move closer, truly feeling like I've snapped when I grab her by the shoulders. Emily blinks like any oblivious imprint should.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Send him up," I murmur urgently as quietly as possible, staring at Emily with enough intensity to make her head bob up and down like a broken bobble head.

Brady's point of view-

"That was really fucked up, Collin."

"What? You wanted me to get her upset-"

"No I didn't! That was your dumbass idea!" Collin holds his hands up in surrender, but the stupid grin on his face is firmly in place. It was like he wanted me to punch him. It was like he made it his job to misunderstand everyone and make an ass of himself in front of other people. At this rate Fala will probably _never _want to talk to him. And what kind of pack would that be if she can't stand to look at my best friend?

Or former best friend; depends whether or not I'll kill him for treating my girlfriend like that.

"Well it'll work," he chirps innocently, humming quietly to himself. I sink down further into my chair in defeat.

"I don't know about that. She sounds like she's ready to kill me, chop me up, and bury my limbs in various places in the woods. _Anything _so I can't have an open-casket funeral." The idiot snickers in my face.

"Chill, the worst she could do is cut off your hands or something before the imprint holds her back from beheading you." I think I was about to throw up.

"You're sick," I mutter, letting my head rest on the table and dreading Emily's footsteps as they came closer to the kitchen. How pathetic was I? Afraid of my own imprint… and I wasn't even sure if she had anything sharp upstairs to harm me…or _behead _me. I send another glare Collin's way.

"Brady, Fala wanted me to send you upstairs," Emily says calmly, patting my back on her way towards the oven.

I breathe in deeply. All I have to do is relax, play it cool, make eye contact with her, calm her down and… I can't do it. What if I can't do it? What if she says no? What if she _cries_? Dear God, I can't take it if she cries. What should I even do when a girl cries? What do I do when _Fala _cries?

"Brady... she's not that scary," Seth says from across the table, concentrating on scavenging any left over breakfast food on the table.

"Yeah, she's kind of like a tiny puppy with one hell of a bark," Embry offers, taking a muffin a millisecond faster than Seth's hand could reach it.

"Bet she doesn't mean half the stuff she says anyways. Like one of those defense mechanisms," Quil snickers, taking the last bacon strip before Seth even had a chance to look at it.

"There, you see Brady? Imprints are easy to handle when you know how to," Collin smirks, snatching a sausage out of Seth's hands with ease. Shifting nervously I give them all a suspicious look.

"You guys don't even _have _imprints."

"Quil's got one," Embry offers before Quil could, and Collin and I snort simultaneously.

"She's _two_. I doubt she knows how to curse you out yet."

"Actually, she's been learning really quickly!" Quil enthuses, his eyes wide, "Plus she's been-"

"Aaaaand, I'm going upstairs," I mutter, Quil's Claire-talk giving me enough motivation to suck it up and talk to Fala.

Fala's point of view-

Sitting on my bed I rub at my temples, glancing up at my bedroom door every few seconds. This was ridiculous. I felt like I was going through some kind of withdrawal symptoms, which, by the way, was no way in hell healthy. Everything was just too confusing. The fact that Collin came up here to practically squeeze every possible pleasant feeling out of my body, and the fact that Brady left me all alone upstairs without saying anything to go hang out with his pack; which wasn't normal.

I've seen how an imprinted boy acts, and that was most certainly not it.

But there was no way I broke the imprint either; otherwise Collin wouldn't have bothered to come up here?

Just… what the _hell_ is wrong with me? I wipe my hands on my pants, trying to squish my building anxiety. Goddamnit! I can't take it! Standing up quickly I start to move towards the door, stopping immediately when Brady comes into view.

Feeling my eyes widen I take a step back, watching as he nervously scratched the back of his head, a worried look on his face. And, dare I say it… he looked… he actually looked…

Fucking _hell_, _no_.

"I can't take this," I grumble finally, satisfied when he stopped his nervous shuffling. I stare down at his feet during the silence, trying not to notice how calm his breath sounded despite what I said. Doesn't anybody ever listen? Why does everybody not take me seriously? Why, out of the one person that _should _doesn't?

"Yeah." My eyes shift upwards, blinking in shock at the stupid smile on his face.

"…yeah?" Relaxing a little my shock turns into suspicion, knowing fairly well that this was probably another one of his stupid tricks. It's not like he hasn't tried pulling this before, any second now he'll just spout out some stupid love confession from the imprint, or try closing the distance between us and gently caressing-

"Yeah. I can't take this either. The imprint, you, _us_; it's really frustrating, isn't it?" Me? Us? What about me? What about _us_? Licking my lips in slight irritation I take a step forward, glaring up at him.

"Frustrating doesn't even cover it." His response is to pat me on the head, turn around, and leave.


	15. When

**Not much to say here, and I won't bother with unnecessary jabbering with just as unnecessary emoticons :P (okay I lied about the emoticons). **

**Either way, LAST CHAPTER! Be prepared, those readers who have found the patience to put up with my laziness, for the end of my second multi-chaptered story.**

**Review?**

****Jelly-bean-jr.**

* * *

><p>Or say when and my own two hands<br>Will comfort you tonight, tonight  
>Say when and my own two arms<br>Will carry you tonight, tonight  
>Say when and my own two hands<br>Will comfort you tonight, tonight

Fala's point of view-

Something as ardent as pride is what held me back for a solid 10 minutes. No one walked past my room, not a single laugh or obnoxious sound was heard from downstairs in the kitchen that had, no doubt, all of the equally monstrous teenage boys. I find it strange.

Today, that is.

Compared to every other day Brady had always came to _me_, he was the annoying pestering life form that I hated yet somewhat tolerated. It was always one of those stupid boys downstairs, Collin mostly, that belittled me for being such a bitch.

But Brady left. And none of the boys, _Collin_, have said a single word. The confusion and absolute insanity that was pounding in my head squeezed my heart to the point that it felt weird to breathe. My throat was drier than usual, and my toes curled slightly anticipating the moment when I'd actually move. Where would I even move to? Should I go downstairs to eat breakfast and take the opportunity to yell and groan about the idiocy that I was forced to deal with each day? Finally, _finally_ tell Sam that I was fed up and was going to move out? What if Brady's down there?

My hands clench into fists, my eyes narrowing on their own accord.

Just who in the hell does Brady Fuller think he was?

Scowling my feet start moving directly out the same door Brady walked out of 10 minutes earlier and down the same stairs I heard his not so grateful foot work go down, before stopping in the middle of the kitchen. No one…not even Emily was there. Frowning now I backtrack and glance in the living room, a frustrated scowl coming onto my face when I realized I was the only one in the house.

The hell is wrong with everyone today? Was I the only one acting normal? …Then again.

Pointedly ignoring my uncharacteristic personality this morning I shake my head and shove my shoes on. I was going to find Brady, that stupid useless mutt of an imprint, and scream at him. For doing what…I'm not too sure at the moment. But I was going to give him an ear full.

Slamming the door behind me I stalk down the dirt driveway, grumbling under my breath and going directly into the forest, knowing that was the place I'd most definitely find him.

Over the time I've known Brady, or rather, ever since he imprinted on me, I really couldn't stand looking at his face. It was like he was up to something no matter what I said or did and the entire pack was involved. In the beginning he pretended to listen and succumb to what I wanted out of him; being just a friend, and then he does that. The friendship, I guess, was going okay, _up _until the entire pack decided our 'love connection' was taking too long and took it into their own hands to speed up the process of the imprint.

Then he just turned into an annoying, begging mutt with idiotic ideas. Jealousy, pouting, and a brief confession of undying yearning…it was all pretty pathetic. After realizing said pathetic attempts would never work on me, he resorted to being some cocky bastard that was more forward yet withdrawn than ever; claiming, quite confidently, that I'd be the one going after him from now on.

As if _I _wouldchase after _him_. To this day and beyond I will never be caught dead purposely searching for Brady. It's just ridiculous. Groaning under my breath I stop under a large tree, glancing around the forest. Where was he? To think I'd be able to see a group of oversized boys or wolves from anywhere; but no.

"…Fala…what are you doing out here?" Startled, I spin around, _almost_ attacking Brady from the sight of his familiar half naked body. _Almost_; but not quite.

"Brady," I sigh out, taking a step forward and crossing my arms, scrutinizing him for a long moment, "you have a lot of fucking explaining to do, understand?" He opens his mouth for a second before closing it, a look of momentary confusion passing on his face before it becomes surprisingly blank and emotionless. In fact, it's so out of the ordinary that I actually feel my heart skip a beat. With my blood pounding in my ears and my skin tone just barely concealing my blush I rip my eyes away from his and down to his nude chest. Did he not realize I was waiting for him to talk? What is he doing…just standing there?

"I have nothing to explain to you, Fala." Everything felt so very off.

"You have _everything _to explain to me," I contradict just as flatly as he did, not daring myself to glance up at his uninterested gaze. Even if I was 99.9% sure that uninterested gaze was all an act. It still felt…not right, for the lack of a better word. I see his chest rise before hearing him release a long sigh, one of his arms moving up and resting on my shoulder hesitantly.

"Alright, I'll be honest, I...I guess," he fumbles a bit and I glance up cautiously, feeling a startling large amount of relief when I saw his expression was confused and a tad thoughtful, "I really don't know what to do with you. Sam says that I should be more forward and make you _see _that you love me just as much as I love you. Collin, the unimprinted prick, suggests that I just play games and mess with your head a little. Something about your unconscious mind loving me and having to bring it to the surface," he pauses for a long time, shaking his head at the stupidity of it all, "Paul says I should just fuck you and…erm, seduce you or whatever," he coughs awkwardly, "and Embry, Seth, and Jacob were the only ones that suggest I win you over slowly." I stare at him for a long time, scrunching my nose up at both the bad advice and sort-of love confession.

"So… you tried each suggestion out?" I ask slowly, and then raised an eyebrow, "Was Paul's suggest next on the list or something?"

"No!" he shouts out quickly, a very noticeable blush going across his face, "I wouldn't do that to you. Especially considering it'd end up being rape more than anything…" he trails off, a shy and, dare I say it, charming smile spreading across his face. Clearing my throat I look at the ground, deep in thought.

Imprint. Love. Brady.

Huffing I rub my temple. I really hated Brady's guts for imprinting on me. I really hated my own guts for getting pulled into the imprint. And I really, really, _really _hated the thought of us being in love.

But seeing Brady standing there with the largest freaking blush I've ever seen on his face, accompanied by probably the most enticing smile I found that I'm probably the biggest bitch and selfish whiner there is out there.

In fact, if Brady can't find someone else to love, even if that someone was shoved right in his face, and no other guy in La Push had the balls to ask me out, what was the point?

Really, why should I care that Brady was stuck by my side forever? It's his fault for looking me in the eyes in the first place, so he can get his just desserts and wait on me hand and foot while loving me unconditionally.

Seriously…it's his fault isn't it? So, why, throughout my entire life, should I start caring about other people _now_?

Sometimes, a girl has just got to be selfish.

Sighing loudly I press a hand against his heated chest, taking a big step forward so we were pressed together closely.

"Fine, _Brady_, I guess you can be sort of tolerable sometimes," I start, closing my eyes for a long moment.

"Yeah…?" he presses back and I scowl openly, glaring up at him.

"When."

"Huh?" For crying out loud, this boy was stupid; to think I thought he could pull off the withdrawn dominate type.

"I'm saying when, Brady." Realization dawned on his face before a large ass smile spread across.

"_Oh_," he whispers quietly. Cupping my face in his hands he smirks slightly and bends down so we were face to face, one of his hands going behind my head to fist a handful of my hair before pressing his lips against mine in a soft kiss.

**The End**


End file.
